What Decisions Can Bring to Be
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Dart made many great decisions in his life, but one decision has haunted him for years. Now two, mysterious elves have shown up and reminded him that as a leader, he should have stepped up. It is time for new decisions to be made.
1. Chapter 1

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This will be quite an alternative universe fic since I've brought back a character that many will be surprised by and there will probably be yaoi later in the story. Also, I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just as Turtle Babe did. She has given me permission for that part of my story being similar to her own.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter One

There was a strange, yet familiar, scent on the air. In fact, there were two scents. The tribe stilled and found cover to figure out their next step. Dart stayed hidden before creeping over to his chief. His new tribe was in Cutter's lands for a brief visit and they were out on an extended hunt together away from the palace.

"Ember, do you smell it?" Dart whispered urgently as his chief remained silent, "Is that scent what I think it is?

"Yes. Elves. Two of them and coming this way fast," Ember finally spoke looking behind her, "Scouter?"

"I see them, but they are covered from head to foot with furs," Scouter described squinting in the distance, "I'd swear the two are Go-Backs judging from the cut of their furs and leathers. Both are carrying spears and have heavy packs on their backs. I don't think that they know we are here, but both are moving with caution."

"Do you think they are friendly?" Freetouch asked looking cautious and thrilled all at the same time.

"I don't know," Ember bit out, shaking her head, "I worry to find that they are not, but maybe the two need help. Elves do not usually react badly to other elves, but I am remembering Surge of the Wavedancers reaction to meeting my father. What do you think, Tier?"

"Ember, many elves had come my way before you and your tribe arrived on the plains," Tier admitted as his lifemate nodded, "All were friendly. What do you think? Do we risk approaching these elves?"

The whole tribe waited as Ember considered the figures in the distance that had become clearer to see with each of their steps.

"Let's see who they are," Ember finally agreed, "Tier, Dart, and Scouter, with me. The rest of you hang back and watch. Pool, keep an arrow notched in case the two are unfriendly. I only want anyone to come out once I howl, understood?"

"Aye," the tribe chorused together.

The chosen four loped off on their wolves in plain sight so that the strangers could see them coming. The two elves slowed their steps and readied their weapons as Ember led her Wolfriders forward.

"Who are you?" a rough, male voice demanded as Ember stepped from her wolf, "What is this? An attack?"

"I am Ember, Chieftess of my tribe of Wolfriders," Ember began staying still, "These are a few of my tribemates. We mean you no harm and just wanted to greet you so you knew we were here. Who are you strangers?"

"Go-Backs," the same voice bit out, "Wolfriders, you say? Long has it been since I've seen your tribe, Girl, but at that time it was led by another elf with hair the color of early morning sun."

"That would be my father," Ember admitted as the elf pulled down the fur across his face and removed his hat, "My father is Cutter the Kinseeker, Blood of Ten Chiefs. He has his tribe here and my tribe is only here on a visit."

Dart gasped at the older elf's features as he dismounted from his wolf to get a better view.

"Chot?" Dart whispered as the elf's head whipped in his direction.

"You! You speak my faunt's name," the elf bit out as he advanced, "Is my faunt with you? Is Chot here? Is he, Boy?"

"Um…no," Dart denied as the elf cursed and looked back to his companion in anger, "You're Chot's father?"

"He is," the other elf stated as he removed his fur and hat to reveal himself, "Hello, Wolfrider. Remember me?"

"Zey!?" Dart and Scouter said at the same time as Zey smirked for a moment.

Dart was at a loss. How was the Go-Back still alive? Dart dumped his body to be eaten by carrion birds himself long, long ago.

"Back-biting scavenger! You took my Shushen from me and so many others within the Sun Village!" Dart growled pulling his sword out, "Why are you here? How are you still alive? Kahvi _killed_ you. Scouter and I watched you die."

Zey sighed and fixed Dart with an angry stare.

"I was mortally wounded, yes," Zey snapped pulling his shirt leathers aside to show the sword scar, "But you and your villagers overlooked one detail, I wasn't dead yet because Chot still lived and then you doomed me to a half-life for more years than I care to relate."

"What does that even mean?" Scouter demanded as Zey rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a fish-poking hoot about hearing a story," Chot's father snarled as Zey grew silent, "I greet you, Chieftess Ember, but I want to know _your_ name, Boy. Who are you?"

Dart blinked when the older elf pointed at him while he put his sword away.

"I am called Dart. I am a Wolfrider who lived for many years within the Sun Village."

"I see," the Go-Back grunted as he walked forward while dropping his spear and pack to the ground, "The very Dart who led my faunt across the desert and sea?"

"Yes."

"The Dart who brought my faunt to what is called the forevergreen?" the Go-Back continued to question drawing closer as Dart nodded, holding his ground, before gasping as the elf grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, ignoring the growls of the wolves around him as he snarled in the Wolfrider's face, "What the double-cursed, frost bitten, dull-bladed kind of a leader are you to leave one of your tribe behind? Where is my son, Dart? _Where_ is my faunt?"

Dart scrabbled to get free as his band rushed forward to help. The elder Go-Back was strong and would not be pulled away. The Wolfriders were stunned when Zey came to help as well.

"Henrik, stop," Zey ordered, trying to pry the elf's hands off of Dart, "Not helping things here. Let him go. Henrik, stop this right now. Let Dart go. Let him go now before you get us eaten by wolves! That won't help us find Chot!"

"Pfaugh! Mucking troll scum!" Henrik roared releasing Dart as he stalked away in a rage, "Snow-brained good for _nothing_!"

Dart blinked as Henrik found a boulder to sit on and turned his back on everyone angrily. Every line of that build was Chot's including the wild mane upon this elf's head, pulled back with a thick band just like his son. It was almost like looking at Chot himself, but Henrik was wider across the chest and a bit taller than his cub.

"I apologize for Henrik," Zey offered as Dart glanced at him in surprise while the elf bent to retrieve his and his comrade's spears, "We've been looking for the faunt for a long time and Henrik is getting more and more frustrated. He wants his son. My comrade is very angry at you, Dart, and you deserve his ire."

"Um…okay," Dart huffed straightening his leathers, "Is that really Chot's sire and why are you still alive, Zey? Plus, why are you also calling Chot a faunt? Yun told me that Chot and she were older than you."

"My comrade is Henrik who is surely Chot's father to any who has working _eyes_. Chot and Yun slept in preservers' wrappings, as I've been told by Henrik ,while I was still basically kicking. I have lived more years than either of them now which makes _me_ the elder," Zey chuckled before sobering and glaring at Dart angrily, "I survived because my life is tied to Chot's. Chot lived and thus, so did I. Know that I am just as angry with you as Henrik, but I have no right to my anger since I have also taken dear ones from you. I apologize for the pain I caused, but I thought you and the 'honorable' Sun Villagers looked out for all elves. Did you leave the faunt behind in that twice-cursed forevergreen just because he shares no wolf blood with you unlike Yun? Did you, Dart?"

"No!" Dart hissed before grunting as Ember grabbed him by the ear.

"I think we all need to talk," Ember bit out as Zey sized her up, "Let's hear your story so that Dart can tell his."

"Fine," Henrik spat as he stalked over and snatched his spear from Zey and jerked his pack back on his back, "I wish to hear more of Dart's story because none of this makes much sense to me. I want to know _why_ he abandoned my son."

"I didn't abandon Chot," Dart denied before groaning as Ember twisted his ear.

"Come. We are on a hunt and have a temporary camp set up," Ember insisted as Zey and Henrik followed, "Tier, go ahead and alert the others that we are coming back with visitors. I am assuming that you two will not be a danger, correct?"

"Not to your tribe," Henrik sniffed, "Can't promise the same to the one called Dart. I will issue a challenge if I find my faunt was truly wronged by that elf as I think he was. That is the best promise I can give, Chieftess."

"Ember?" Tier asked as his lifemate scowled before nodding at him to go.

"Fair enough," Ember agreed releasing Dart's ear, "I trust you won't have to challenge. Dart is honorable and wouldn't abandon anyone under his command."

"Not what I heard," Zey whispered softly to Dart as the Wolfrider snarled.

Henrik and Zey were met with curious gazes with the exception of Dewshine, who glared angrily. She too remembered Zey and held him responsible for the suffering he brought to the Sun Village. Ember introduced her tribe before taking a seat with the two Go-Backs following.

"Who is to go first?" Ember asked as Henrik snarled his lip and looked away.

"I will," Henrik voiced as eyes turned to him, "My job for my tribe was as a long distance scout and I was one of the best. Then I was blessed with a faunt of my own after the war for the palace. As most already know, my faunt's name is Chot. My boy was too young to leave alone so I raised him for most of his early years and left the scouting to others for a while since his mother passed early. I was then called on and reluctantly left my faunt with Urda to see if I could track Kahvi for the tribe since times were growing worse between us and the trolls. My journey took me far and when I returned years and years later with no success, I discovered that Urda had been killed by a troll ambush and Zey had taken over as chief in her stead. I was also told of Zey's and Chot's attempt to get a piece of the High One's palace and how none had returned. My faunt is dear to me so I left my tribe to find my boy."

"He found me instead," Zey began as Dart sat up to hear this part clearly, "My body had been dumped by you and your Jackalriders far, far from the Sun Village with the rest of the Go-Back dead, Dart. Do you remember? I heard you curse my fellow Go-Backs, but know this, I regret my actions to this day. That is neither here nor there for this story. I was still alive and dragged myself to a cave to die in peace."

"How were you still alive?" Scouter pushed as Zey sighed, "What did you mean that you were alive because of Chot?"

"Stupid elves. Don't you know anything?" Henrik snapped as Zey rolled his eyes at the elder.

"Hush. Most do not know what you knew and taught me," Zey urged before turning back to the Wolfriders, "You have heard of recognition, but there is more to that than just making young. Henrik knew because he has memories from before even Kahvi. Chot and I had been close from the moment we met, but never did I know that we were bonded until I crawled into a cave to try and die. I couldn't and the agony was worse than anything I had dealt with. I couldn't heal properly. The pain was mind-numbing and I survived on snakes and lizards while the pain drove me slowly mad."

"He was stuck in half-life," Henrik sighed looking to Zey before slapping him hard in the side of the head as the younger squawked, "Serves you right for leading my faunt so sloppily. Kahvi had every right to defend her braids, Dung Head."

Dart looked between the two Go-Backs as they bickered in shock. What was this? The elder Go-Back looked back up and scoffed irritably at the Wolfrider tribe.

"Confused?" Henrik asked as most of the tribe nodded, "Two elves can bond more firmly than anything you've poking seen before. I knew that wolf-chief Cutter and his little, silver-haired friend were the same during the war for the palace, though I think neither realize the truth. A bonded elf cannot truly leave this world without his soul match. Zey lived a half-life because my faunt slept within a preserver cocoon. This red-haired idiot couldn't die, but he also couldn't heal."

"Then one day, the pain lifted and I began to heal finally," Zey explained, "It was slow and Henrik found me. He cared for me as I learned to live again and felt my mind return from the madness."

"Couldn't leave you like I found you," Henrik breathed, shaking his head, "Once I knew that Zey was going to live, I left him to rest and finally reached Sorrow's End, but there was no one there. I found out by capturing a fluff-headed preserver floating about that humans had attacked and the Sun Villagers were forced to leave their home. I also was told that Chot had been preserved and then healed prior to the village abandonment. I was none too happy to be told that my faunt had been taken to the forevergreen by a warrior called Dart. I released the pestering bug and ran to gather Zey. It was the bug's story that let me know what had happened to Zey and my son. The two need to be one again or there will be consequences due to their bond. So, Dart, _where_ is my faunt?"

All eyes turned to Dart as he swallowed uncomfortably. He knew that Henrik wasn't going to be happy with the story of what happened so long ago. Dart began his tale of the forevergreen and finished with Chot leaving to find Jethel prior to the palace coming to bring the small tribe out of danger.

"Let me see if I got this right, Dart. You not only left my faunt, but another babe and a she-elf carrying young. And you thought this to be a _good_ poking decision to make?" Henrik gritted out as Dart blinked in shock at the words.

"They could have answered the call of the palace," Dewshine pointed out to defend Dart, "Sunstream was worried for them and asked, but the High One said the palace only goes after the ones who heed the call."

"Chot can't send well," Zey gasped as anger and panic tinged his words, "The faunt would also never leave a child alone out in unfamiliar territory even if he heard the call of the palace. How could you just leave a child and two comrades behind?"

"What other choice did I have?" Dart snarled back, "I needed to get the others to safety that minute and…"

"And then you needed to march your comely rump _back_ out of the palace to find the rest of your tribe! Or is that too much to ask to be done for one of _my_ tribe?" Henrik interrupted as he stood angrily, "Thanks for nothing, Hardly-a-Chief. Zey, we leave now. The palace is near and I want my son found. We go."

"Aye," Zey agreed quickly rising before stopping at a hand on his arm.

"Wait," Ember urged, "Where do you think you two are going? You can't just walk into the palace like this."

"I can and so can Henrik. We are elves too and the Wolfriders do not get to control who gets to seek out the place. That is _our_ right as it is also _yours_ , Chief Ember," Zey sniffed pulling his arm away while Ember balked at realizing that she had indeed set herself up as if she had any right to bar others from the palace, "I know the Sun Villagers are there. Henrik and I have met several roaming elves who were once of the Go-Backs. These elves told us a lot of what we know about the faunt's journey through bits of stories and gossip from Kahvi's daughter and other travelers. I have to make up for what I've done. I've got to apologize to the Sun Villagers, but I must find Chot as soon as possible. That is the most important task right now."

"Why?" Dart asked as Zey turned to him.

"Because he is growing ill without me," Zey whispered as Dart froze, "He and I have been apart too long. Our bond is close and my absence is causing Chot problems. I can feel it deep inside, but I'm too far away to reach out to Chot. The faunt doesn't even know what is pulling at him. Henrik, we leave."

"Wait," Dart called as the two Go-Backs stopped, "I'll go with you. You are right. I shouldn't have left Chot, Dodia, and Jethel without trying to search for them. Allow me to help. Let me go with you."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Two

"Wait," Ember urged, "Where do you think you two are going? You can't just walk into the palace like this."

"I can and so can Henrik. We are elves too and the Wolfriders do not get to control who gets to seek out the place. That is _our_ right as it is also _yours_ , Chief Ember," Zey sniffed pulling his arm away while Ember balked at realizing that she had indeed set herself up as if she had any right to bar others from the palace, "I know the Sun Villagers are there. Henrik and I have met several roaming elves who were once of the Go-Backs. These elves told us a lot of what we know about the faunt's journey through bits of stories and gossip from Kahvi's daughter and other travelers. I have to make up for what I've done. I've got to apologize to the Sun Villagers, but I must find Chot as soon as possible. That is the most important task right now."

"Why?" Dart asked as Zey turned to him.

"Because he is growing ill without me," Zey whispered as Dart froze, "He and I have been apart too long. Our bond is close and my absence is causing Chot problems. I can feel it deep inside, but I'm too far away to reach out to Chot. The faunt doesn't even know what is pulling at him. Henrik, we leave."

"Wait," Dart called as the two Go-Backs stopped, "I'll go with you. You are right. I shouldn't have left Chot, Dodia, and Jethel without trying to search for them. Allow me to help. Let me go with you."

Henrik and Zey looked at one another with wide eyes before both each turned to gaze at Dart as if one. The Wolfrider knew he was being judged and held himself still with his face set in determination. Dart was going with the Go-Backs no matter what they may say to deny him.

"Henrik?" Zey asked, looking to his comrade as the elder continued to glare at Dart, "I leave this decision to you. Chot is your son. What say you?"

"Bah," Henrik grumbled walking away with the same gestures that Chot had always used when he was frustrated.

Dart might have snickered at seeing his old friend within his father if the situation had been lighter, but he was a bit perplexed as to whether Henrik was agreeing or denying his right to come and help locate Chot and the others.

"Like father like son, hm?" Zey chuckled as Dart met his eyes in surprise at the other elf's intended jest to lighten the mood, "Henrik doesn't mind or he would have said something. I don't either, Dart. I am not who I once was. My arrogance was lost with my defeat and the disappearance of the faunt. I've learned a lot. Fine, Dart. Come if you so choose, but I warn you that we will leave you behind if you slow us down. Chot needs to be found now and we won't wait around for you to catch up."

"I can keep up with you two," Dart promised, "I understand the importance of finding Chot quickly and will be an asset to you and Henrik. Don't worry about that."

"Are you sure about this, Dart?" Ember asked as Dart turned to her while Zey walked away with a last nod at the Wolfriders.

"I am," Dart agreed, "I will come back as soon as I can, but the loss of Dodia, Chot and Jethel has always eaten at me. Where are they? Why do we never hear from them? I need those questions answered. Will you look after my sister while I'm gone, Chieftess?"

"I am _not_ a cub any longer, Brother," Freetouch fussed as Dart smiled at her, "Don't give me that 'I'm older than you' look to me. I can handle myself just fine."

"May I remind you that you got your wolf stuck in the mud the other day?" Dart chortled as his sister grumbled, "I don't want to explain to Mother and Father that anything happened to you. Please, Ember, watch this mess of a sister of mine."

"Certainly," Ember agreed as Freetouch growled playfully and stamped a foot in irritation, "Freetouch, you get into as many messes as Sust so a little watching won't hurt. Be safe and come back soon, Dart. We'll be waiting."

Dart nodded and sent to his wolf to come. It took little time to catch up to the two Go-Backs after the Dart had said his goodbyes. Henrik sniffed at the Wolfrider irritably and looked away. Dart didn't blame the elder his anger. He could see how much Henrik seemed to care for his son and wanted him found.

"Let me show you the way," Dart suggested as Henrik glared over at him, "There is a shorter path to the palace so we can get there much quicker. My parents and former tribe is there with Chief Cutter."

"The Kinseeker," Henrik murmured, "Lead, Dart. Lead better for us than you did for my faunt. Off with you."

Dart sighed at the animosity, but nudged his wolf to trot ahead. In his heart, the Wolfrider knew his father would have acted the same way in Henrik's place if Chot had left Dart behind somewhere. He was surprised when Zey walked up beside his wolf.

"Don't mind him, Dart. Henrik is unlike other Go-Backs," Zey blurted suddenly as Dart gazed over at him, "Henrik does things his own way despite what our tribe has made into tradition over multiple generations. He is a protective father and always speaks what he feels is the truth regardless of what anyone else thinks. Chot is very similar to his sire."

"In more ways than one," Dart admitted glancing back at the older elf, "He slapped you one good."

"He's going to do the same to you some point in our travels, mark my words," Zey pointed out with a mirthful snort before looking away as his shoulders slumped, "I deserved that slap. Henrik is angry at me too, Dart. I led my tribe for power and not to protect them which led to death for a lot of my tribe's hunters and warriors. I dragged his son along and filled Chot's head with stupidity. He'd have banished me for what I did if the faunt wasn't bonded to me."

" _Banished_ you?" Dart gasped as Zey frowned.

"Go-Backs have honor," Zey sighed looking away again, "I acted with none and brought doom to not only my tribemates, but the Sun Village. My actions nearly killed my soul match. My crimes are many so I deserve banishment by tribal custom which always led to death due to the snow and ice of the Frozen Mountains back home. I _cannot_ die though. That will end Chot's life too and I will live if only to make sure the faunt stays safe. Henrik will also shield my life to his end to protect his son."

"How is he unlike other Go-Backs, Zey?" Dart asked feeling curious, "Henrik seems just as crusty."

"Ha," Zey snorted, "Crusty is a good word to describe my tribe, but certainly to describe _that_ elf. Go-Back parents are usually pretty indifferent. A faunt shows strength to live and is trained to survive on his or her own as quickly as possible. Henrik is different in that he may expect his son to be independent, but Chot will always be his faunt no matter how old my soul match lives to be. My comrade always watched over our tribe, but family comes first to him. He's much older than us, Dart. He's seen things we never have and admitted to me that he thought he'd never have a child of his own despite how much Henrik adored little ones and wanted a faunt. Henrik was more than overjoyed to be gifted with his son after the war for the palace and you should see his eyes shine when he tells tales of raising his boy. That elf's world is his faunt and his tribe. End of story. Henrik will move mountains to find his son and I will help him."

Dart grew silent as he nodded. Henrik seemed to be a bit like his own sire. Strongbow lived for his family and his tribe too. It also hurt to admit that Henrik did have a reason to be so angry. Dart should have never abandoned three of his followers in the forevergreen. He should have gone back to find the ones who were lost. The Wolfrider could just kick himself for allowing things to happen the way they did.

"We're not all here," Dart breathed looking down sadly.

"What?" Henrik urged as he hurried to catch up to Dart's wolf, "What was that? What did you just say, Boy?"

"Something Chot said when he left to find Jethel," Dart explained, "He said we weren't all together and he wouldn't stop until he found the lost ones. He left to find Jethel and Dodia and I didn't even try to stop him. I'm sorry, Henrik. I was a fool."

"Pfaugh! That's my loyal brat for you," Henrik groused banging his spear on the ground, "Curse you, Dart. You _were_ a fool! That should have been your actions and not my faunt's. _You_ were the chief. You allowed my faunt to take off into fish-poking who knows what without backup of any kind. I do not have it in me to offer forgiveness as of yet. Bah! Dung-head!"

Dart bit back a growl when he was slapped upside the head hard. Zey hadn't been kidding.

"I realize that I was wrong and want to set things right again," Dart tried to soothe as he rubbed the side of his head, "The good news is that you raised Chot to be a clever survivor. We know that he is alive. He's alive since Zey wouldn't be here if he wasn't, right?"

"Point," Henrik snorted glancing sideways at Dart, "My boy better not have been harmed, Dart. Chot better be safe when we find him. As long as my faunt is safe…when I have my son with me again, I will be able to forgive your stupidity. Not until then, Wolfrider. He'd _better_ be safe."

"He's sick," Zey breathed as Dart and Henrik turned on the elf sharply, "He's getting weaker and doesn't understand why. I sense that, but can't reach out to Chot. He's too far away. The same will happen to me soon enough."

Dart blinked when he focused on Zey and realized the elf looked flushed. What was this? Was Zey sick too?

"You are feverish again," Henrik sighed after reaching to feel Zey's forehead, "Take that hat off to help you cool down some. This always happens around the same time, Boy."

"Because that is when your son suffers the worst," Zey groaned, shaking his head in irritation as he removed his hat, "We need to find him soon, Henrik. The fever is an annoyance now, but soon I will suffer as bad as the faunt."

"Move it," Henrik ordered yanking Zey up by the back of his shirt to force him forward, "Go, Dart. Kick your wolf into moving faster. Get us to the palace _now_."

Dart nodded and urged his wolf into a loping gait as Zey and Henrik kept up. The band didn't stop until they were greeted by Cutter and Strongbow hurrying to them on their own mounts. The Go-Backs snarled at stopping, but held back to allow Dart to do the talking.

"Dart?" Cutter called eyeing the strangers, "Your father and I smelled a strange scent on the air. What is going on here? Who is this?"

Dart wasted no time in explaining the situation and introducing his companions through sending since it would be quicker. Problems was that he forgot that his father would be able to pick up on all that happened though his send. Strongbow growled angrily as he stalked to glare into Henrik's face.

 _-You laid your hands on my cub, Go-Back?-_

"What of it? Your mucking cub abandoned _my_ faunt in dangerous lands," Henrik challenged Strongbow right back as Zey once again rolled his eyes, "How did you raise your son for him to act so badly towards elves under his command?"

 _-How dare you! My cub did the best he could back then and your cub and that Go-Back with you attacked the Sun Village so I can ask you the same question. How did you raise your son?-_

"Better than you did since my faunt left to find the lost ones while your son pranced off to the poking palace!" Henrik snarled as Strongbow growled savagely at the Go-Back.

"Father, Henrik is right," Dart insisted as his sire stopped glaring at the Go-Back to look at him, "I shouldn't have left the forevergreen without all of my companions. I failed to protect the ones who followed me and now I want to set everything right again. I'm taking Zey and Henrik to Sunstream. Zey says that Chot is getting ill so there isn't time to waste debating who was right and who was wrong. Please end this."

Strongbow scowled angrily as Henrik sized the elf up with a matching frown.

 _-Don't touch my cub again, Go-Back.-_

 _-Don't tell me what to do, Stag Chip. My faunt is just as precious to me as your cub is to you. I want my son back, Wolfrider.-_

"Okay. Enough, Henrik," Zey tried as he pulled his comrade back, "Let's just focus on finding Chot."

"Fine," Henrik spat, "Lead on, Wolf-Chief. My faunt is suffering and I need to find him now. You are a father too. You will help me reach the palace to find my son, won't you?"

"I will," Cutter agreed quickly, "This way."

"Thank you," Henrik breathed looking relieved, "Thank you, Wolf-Chief. I need my boy. I need to know that he is safe. I knew you'd understand. I just _knew_ it."

Cutter blinked, but nodded his acknowledgement. The chief followed beside Dart as he led the Go-Backs to the palace. Many a curious gaze followed the five elves.

"Zey! You back-biting scum!"

"Oh, dear," Dart sighed as Yun angrily marched over, "Calm yourself. There is a lot more going on than you realize."

"Why is _he_ here?" Yun snarled pointing to Zey, " _How_ is he here? How are you here, Zey?"

"Yun?" Henrik questioned before pulling the startled she-elf forward by her shoulders, "Just _look_ at you. You've grown as beautiful as your mother. Strong too and just as mouthy."

"What?" Yun gasped looking at the elder fully and gaping in astonishment, "Henrik? You left and…oh. Urda said you must be dead. We danced for you and Chot was poking devastated. Where have you been and why are you with Zey of all elves?"

"No time, Pretty Warrior. My faunt is in need," Henrik said turning to the false mountain, "This feeling I know. That's no mountain. The palace?"

"Yes," Cutter supplied as Strongbow left to find his lifemate, "Hidden by Timmain, herself, with the help of the Sun Villagers. Come. I will take you to my son."

Henrik followed quickly as Dart began to send the story to Yun. The she-elf choked in shock as she gazed at Zey's back.

"Incredible," Yun whispered as Dart nodded, "So Chot's getting sick? Let's hope he found Jethel then so that he isn't alone or Henrik will rip you one good, Dart. He's not a Go-Back that you ever wish to cross."

"I can tell," Dart nodded out, "Henrik and Zey have both let me have it for leaving Chot and the others in the forevergreen. I made bad decisions, Yun. I'm going with them to find our lost ones and bring them home again."

"And I'm going with you," Yun decided, "Losing those three never felt right with me either. Chot made his choice, but we shouldn't have allowed him to go at it alone. That's not the way of either the Go-Backs or the Wolfriders."

"Agreed," Dart said before watching as the two Go-Backs stared in awe as the door to the palace opened.

"This feeling," Zey breathed gazing within the crystal doorway before grunting as his comrade smacked him hard in the back, "Oof!"

"Forgot that you and my faunt never got the opportunity to see the palace," Henrik chuckled as Zey grumbled irritably, "Nothing like it. Wolf-Chief, where is your son? My faunt needs to be found. Move, Zey."

"I would if you wouldn't keep _pounding_ me into the poking ground," Zey growled as Henrik snorted and following an amused Cutter inside the palace, "Troll-mucking, mad elf. I can barely straighten up here. Gah!"

Dart and Yun hid their smiles as Zey hobbled into the palace. Dart was beginning to warm up to the older Go-Back. Henrik seemed to be an alright elf, maybe a bit hands on, but an okay elf.

"It's that vile Go-Back! He's alive!"

"Murderer!"

"How dare you come in here!"

"Get out!"

Zey groaned as the Sun Villagers yelling grew louder and louder while his face grew redder and redder.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Three

"This feeling," Zey breathed gazing within the crystal doorway before grunting as his comrade smacked him hard in the back, "Oof!"

"Forgot that you and my faunt never got the opportunity to see the palace," Henrik chuckled as Zey grumbled irritably, "Nothing like it. Wolf-Chief, where is your son? My faunt needs to be found. Move, Zey."

"I would if you wouldn't keep _pounding_ me into the poking ground," Zey growled as Henrik snorted and following an amused Cutter inside the palace, "Troll-mucking, mad elf. I can barely straighten up here. Gah!"

Dart and Yun hid their smiles as Zey hobbled into the palace. Dart was beginning to warm up to the older Go-Back. Henrik seemed to be an alright elf, maybe a bit hands on, but an okay elf.

"It's that vile Go-Back! He's alive!"

"Murderer!"

"How dare you come in here!"

"Get out!"

Zey groaned as the Sun Villagers yelling grew louder and louder while his face grew redder and redder.

"I'M SORRY, _OKAY_? I WAS WRONG TO ATTACK YOUR VILLAGE!" Zey thundered as the elves about went silent with looks of shock on their faces, "I CAN'T UNDO WHAT WAS DONE, BUT I HAVE HAD REMORSE OVER MY ACTIONS EVER SINCE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR YOUR PAIN AND I'M SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS! I'M SORRY FOR _EVERYTHING_! I WAS A FOOL, OKAY? I WAS A CURSED _FOOL_!"

"You are changed," Savah stated as the Sun Villagers parted for her while Henrik moved to place a hand on Zey's shoulder and began staring down the elves that ventured too close, "You are not the same elf that came to our village so long ago."

"I'm not," Zey agreed as he went to one knee with Henrik guarding over him with narrowed eyes, "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for the losses to both our tribes. That was my fault. I can only ask for forgiveness, but I have little time. My comrade and I are on a quest to find ones lost. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

The Mother of Memories remained silent as Henrik stayed tense.

"Out with it," Henrik urged as many of the villagers turned to him and blinked in surprise, "Zey was wrong. He suffered in torturous pain for years due to what he caused. Served the puffed-up, bag of wind right. Can you forgive him so I can find my faunt?"

"Ah," Savah chuckled as Zey huffed at his comrade, "I see a lot of your child in you, Go-Back. You must be Chot's sire."

Murmurs rang out as Henrik drew himself up proudly.

"Chot _is_ my faunt. I am Henrik," Henrik sniffed looking about, "Do you forgive Zey or not? I can slap him around a bit if that helps soften your hearts."

"Thanks a lot, Henrik," Zey bit out as Dart and Yun again had to hide their grins.

"I think we can all give Zey a chance to make up for his misdeeds without…ahem, slapping him around a bit," Savah decided as the younger Go-Back looked up at her gratefully, "You will have a lot to prove. Your actions have created a lot of ill-will and pain among my villagers."

"My actions have caused a lot of ill-will and pain among my tribe as well," Zey said as he stood, "Thank you for giving me this chance to correct my mistakes. It is a chance that I hardly deserve, but…oof!"

"Shut up," Henrik interrupted after he had slapped Zey on the back hard enough to double the elf over once again, "Cutter, where is your boy? I need to find my faunt and not listen to elves prattling about."

Cutter chuckled as he gestured for Henrik to follow him. Zey snarled as he reached to rub his sore back.

"High Ones," Zey moaned as some titters began, "You are who, Milady?"

"I am the Mother of Memories," Savah answered, "You may call me Savah."

"Well, I think that Henrik may end me to make up for what I did to your village, Savah. Thank you for the second chance," Zey continued, slowly straightening, "Blasted elf. He doesn't know his own strength. Yes, I'm coming, Henrik."

Dart snorted along with some other elves as Zey walked to his comrade looking strained.

"Yun, tell Savah what is going on while I catch up," Dart ordered as his friend nodded, "Hurry and meet us in the Scroll Room."

Dart quickened his pace and entered the most sacred room in the palace.

"I see."

The voice had been Cutter's son. Sunstream looked curiously at Henrik as the Go-Back looked up and down at the elf.

"Taller than you," Henrik grunted to Cutter as the chief grinned, "Has your bearing though. Good shoulders. So you are Sunstream now. Good name. Heard you were a friend of my faunt."

"Faunt? You are speaking of Chot?" Sunstream questioned and understood once the Go-Back nodded, "Chot is my friend and I've missed him being about. I've been worried for him and the others that were left behind. I'm glad to help in any way possible."

"How?" Dart called out moving forward, "Chot can't send well and we have no idea if he ever found either Jethel or Dodia."

"He's with Jethel," Sunstream supplied as Henrik gasped.

"You know? My faunt, is he safe?" Henrik demanded while Zey hurried forward to listen.

"The last I met up with Jethel's spirit he was fine, but that has been ages ago," Sunstream agreed as Henrik whooped looking relieved, "Um…"

"No time to explain," Henrik pushed, "My son is growing ill. Zey and I need to reach him."

"I need some time to send for them," Sunstream agreed quickly sensing the urgency, "Then Skywise and I can create a pod to reach them."

"Pod?" Zey questioned before shaking his head, "Don't mind that question. Just do what you can, Sunstream. You have Henrik's and my appreciation."

"He's a fine lad," Henrik complimented Cutter once Sunstream began searching for the lost, "Good head on his shoulders. Done a fine job raising your son and that daughter of yours that I met first."

"Thank you," Cutter answered with a proud smile, "I must return to my tribe. I hope your quest is successful. My friend Skywise will be here soon."

"Ah. Your bonded," Henrik said nodding at Cutter, "Thank you for understanding my urgency. I want to get my faunt away from that cursed forevergreen and here safe. Zey, stop poking at that scroll. Excuse me."

"My bonded? Did he mean Skywise?" Cutter choked as Dart smiled at him, "Is that some kind of Go-Back thing?"

"No. Henrik says that there is more to recognition than just making young," Dart explained, "He says that you and Skywise are bonded together like Zey and Chot. Says that one cannot live without the other."

"My bonded," Cutter repeated looking thoughtful, "Well, perhaps. Be safe, Dart, and good journeys."

"Can't take you _anywhere_ ," Henrik groaned, pulling Zey over to Dart as Yun trotted into the room, "How long is this going to take?"

"Depends on how quickly Jethel answers Sunstream's call," Dart admitted as the two Go-Backs cursed softly, "He…oh. Greetings, High One."

Timmain walked over as Henrik dropped to one knee with Zey falling down on both of his as he stared at the firstcomer in shock.

"Milady, long has it been since I've stood in your presence," Henrik breathed in wonder, "I am honored to do so again. Breathe, Zey."

"She's…that's…," Zey stuttered, "You're a High One."

"Some call me that," Timmain hummed gazing into Zey's eyes as he blushed, "You are seeking your other half."

"I am," Zey agreed, "I've done so for a very long time."

"No more blaming," Timmain instructed, "Focus on what is necessary to grow more than you've allowed yourself. Find your place."

"Aye," Zey began before grunting in pain as Henrik pinched him hard, "Ow! _What_ , Henrick? Oh…um…I will, High One. I will follow your advice."

Timman nodded as she left while the elder Go-Back glared at a sheepish Zey.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude," Zey blurted as Henrik scowled, "I was taken by surprise. Her eyes are so vast."

"True," Henrik agreed as he rose and jerked Zey up, "Dart, can we get something to eat while we wait? I'm poking starving."

"Sure," Dart agreed leading the way to the Sun Villagers' eating hall as amusement bubbled at Henrik's similarity to Chot, "This way."

 **In the Forevergreen:**

Chot cursed softly as he panted behind a tree. The humans were moving in faster and his stamina was failing him. Never had he felt so winded before after a short run. He was going to strangle Jethel if he hadn't located the cub. Jethel should have known not to play a seeking game with No-name.

 _-Chot!-_

 _-I'm fine, Jethel. The troll-mucking humans are turning in the wrong direction. Tell me you have the cub.-_

 _-I have No-name here with me. Chot, your sending is weak. Are you okay?-_

 _-Just worn. I'm coming. Don't let No-name out of your poking sight this time.-_

 _-Not like I meant to the first time.-_

 _-He's just a cub and doesn't understand dangers, Jethel. You should have watched out for him better. I'm coming now.-_

Chot groaned as he moved. He ached as if he had been beaten. What was his problem? It took much longer than it should have to reach his tribe and he sat heavily upon a fallen log to catch his breath. A weight lifted off of him at seeing No-name holding Jethel's hand.

"Fluffy?"

"Stop calling me that, Cub," Chot snorted as Dodia's son grinned at him while Jethel hurried over, "We need to move, Jethel."

"Fluffy, tired?" No-name asked as Chot rolled his eyes at the child, "Fluffy?"

"Chot. I'm Chot," the Go-Back sighed, reaching to pull the cub closer, "Say it with me. Chot."

"Fluffy Chot," No-name chirped as Jethel snickered, "Chot!"

"Good, Cub," Chot sighed before startling as Jethel placed a hand on his forehead, "What are you poking doing? We've got to _move_."

"Chot, you're burning up again," Jethel pointed out as Chot huffed, "Brother, you can't deny that you are ill."

"Maybe, but not here and now," Chot growled as he rose and grabbed No-name's hand, "Lead the way, Chief. We need to get back to the holt. You are in _big_ trouble, Cub."

"Sorry, Fluffy," No-name whimpered as Chot rolled his eyes while stooping for the cub to climb onto his back, "Not mean get lost."

"I know, Cub. Quiet now," Chot ordered as he felt the child nod against his shoulder while he stood back up, "Go, Jethel."

Chot and Jethel moved in silence. The two ran quickly without alerting any to their presence. The Go-Back growled to himself as he moved. Jethel had been right. He was weakening and slowing his tribe down.

"Oh, Chot," Jethel gasped when the Go-Back sank to his knees in the safety of their holt while No-name climbed off his back, "You are sick and getting worse. The fever leaves aren't working anymore."

"I know," Chot agreed, having no energy to rise again, "Jethel, you've got to take the cub and leave me. I'm slowing you down and the humans are getting bolder."

"Never, Brother," Jethel denied as he stooped and placed Chot's arm around his shoulders to assist the Go-Back to stand and be led to his sleep furs, "You need to eat and rest. You barely touch your food anymore and you're losing weight. Do you have any idea why you are getting ill?"

"No," Chot denied, "I have not a troll-mucking clue. Looking back, I can see the signs that came on slowly, but I was unaware then. I don't know…unh!"

Chot hissed as pain pulled at his heart as he grabbed his chest and leaned over to try and stop the ache. Why now? Not _now_.

"Fluffy," No-name whimpered as Chot tried to pant through the pain, "Jethel, what's wrong with my Fluffy Chot?"

"I don't know, Cub," Jethel gritted out trying to rub Chot's back to relieve some of the pain his friend was feeling, "Chot, these attacks you have are getting worse as well. This isn't right. I wish Mender was here or Sunstream's mother. I wish we could call for the palace, but the humans would swarm on us. We've got to think of something."

"Need to leave me," Chot breathed as Jethel helped him lay down, "Can't…can't allow cub to be taken, Jethel. Leave me. You are the chief. You have to make the right decision…uhn."

"Just rest," Jethel ordered while Chot closed his eyes, breathing hard as he grimaced in pain, "No-name, come nap with your Fluffy so he feels better."

"Kill you," Chot snorted, making Jethel shake his head in amusement while the cub cuddled against the Go-Back's side, "Settle, Cub. Thank you for the arm rub. That is making me feel much better, No-name. Jethel?"

"Here," Jethel assured taking Chot's hand in his, "Just sleep, Brother. I'll keep watch."

Jethel bit his lip as his adopted brother and No-name drifted to sleep. Chot was getting worse and these bouts of pain were agony to watch. The elf startled at a call that reached him.

 _-Jethel?-_

 _-Sunstream? Oh, thank the High Ones. I have wanted to call to you, but I feared that humans would overrun the palace. Chot's sick, Sunstream, and getting worse. Humans are trying to find our holt thinking that if they caught one of us for a sacrifice that good fortune will come to their village. Chot wants me to leave him, but I can't do that. Please help us.-_

 _-I'm on my way, Jethel. There is a new way that I can reach you without bringing the whole palace. There are also many looking for you and Chot. I located Dodia too, but she wishes to be left alone. Who is the third elf with you?-_

 _-Dodia's son. He's just a cubling. Please hurry, Sunstream. Chot's fever is getting too high and he has fits of pain in his chest. I wish now that I hadn't sent Willowsnap to be with Dodia since a preserver cocoon would keep Chot from continuing to suffer. Come soon, Friend. Please.-_

 _-I'm coming, Jethel. Be ready to leave.-_

Jethel sighed in relief. Sunstream was coming and he sensed others too through the sending.

"Hold on, Chot. It's okay now. I'm going to bring you to a healer," Jethel whispered before gasping as a group of humans burst through the bushes, "No! Get back!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Four

Jethel bit his lip as his adopted brother and No-name drifted to sleep. Chot was getting worse and these bouts of pain were agony to watch. The elf startled at a call that reached him.

 _-Jethel?-_

 _-Sunstream? Oh, thank the High Ones. I have wanted to call to you, but I feared that humans would overrun the palace. Chot's sick, Sunstream, and getting worse. Humans are trying to find our holt thinking that if they caught one of us for a sacrifice that good fortune will come to their village. Chot wants me to leave him, but I can't do that. Please help us.-_

 _-I'm on my way, Jethel. There is a new way that I can reach you without bringing the whole palace. There are also many looking for you and Chot. I located Dodia too, but she wishes to be left alone. Who is the third elf with you?-_

 _-Dodia's son. He's just a cubling. Please hurry, Sunstream. Chot's fever is getting too high and he has fits of pain in his chest. I wish now that I hadn't sent Willowsnap to be with Dodia since a preserver cocoon would keep Chot from continuing to suffer. Come soon, Friend. Please.-_

 _-I'm coming, Jethel. Be ready to leave.-_

Jethel sighed in relief. Sunstream was coming and he sensed others too through the sending.

"Hold on, Chot. It's okay now. I'm going to bring you to a healer," Jethel whispered before gasping as a group of humans burst through the bushes, "No! Get back!"

 **Back at the Palace of the High Ones:**

 _Burp!_

"High Ones," Zey groaned as Henrik continued to eat, "Like son, like father."

"So I see," Dart chuckled, watching the elder Go-Back pack it in, "So Chot is not alone in his eating habits, hm?"

"My faunt has a _good_ , healthy appetite just like me," Henrik garbled out around some bread, "I taught him well."

"Ah," Dart hummed as he snorted softly, "Your son always did like to eat. I see so much of Chot in you, Henrik."

"Of course. He's my faunt. The only difference between my son and I is that his hair is a shade lighter than my own," Henrik announced, sitting up proudly, "Got to make some poking water behind a tree. I know the way now. Pardon me."

Zey hid his snorts in his arms as the elder walked out of the room. Dart and Yun laughed hard once Henrik left the dining hall.

"Crude," a Sun Villager stated as Zey laughed aloud, "Huh? What's so funny? I don't think calling someone crude is a funny matter."

"It would be funny if you understood that elf and my tribe more. Henrik is all Go-Back and then some. You'll never meet his like….well, except for his faunt," Zey sighed with a shake of his head, "Kahvi taught us that directness which can read as pretty crude. I hear she is on a spiritual journey now. I wished she still lived. I'd have liked to tell her how sorry I was for what I did to her and set Chot up to do. I was such a stupid fool."

Dart was about to try and comfort the Go-Back when Zey shot up from his seat looking around wildly.

"No! The faunt! _Chot!_ " Zey groaned, sinking to his knees as Dart and Yun hurried to stoop beside him, "High Ones, I sense such pain. Rotten fish guts! What is this? What, Chot? What is happening to you?"

"Pain? From what?" Dart demanded as Zey bit his lip hugging himself tight, "Can you sense what is happening?"

"Only that his chest hurts," Zey gritted out with a pain-lined face, "Oh, Chot. What is our bond doing to you?"

"What do we do?" Yun bit out before grunting as another body slammed against hers, "Henrik?!"

"What is it?" Henrik demanded, reaching for Zey's shoulders, "Talk to me, Boy. What is wrong? Is it my faunt?"

"Chot is hurting," Zey panted out, "We have to reach the faunt now. What is taking Sunstream so long? Henrik, I've got to get to my soul match."

"Come on," a voice called as the group looked up to see Sunstream, "Skywise is getting the pod created. Hurry. Jethel's send was riddled with feelings of danger from hostile humans and you were right. Chot is sick and I don't think he is well enough to defend himself. Mother is too far away to make it in time to leave with us, but she will be here waiting for our return. Come on!"

"Up," Henrik snarled, jerking Zey to his feet, "Get our spears, Boy, and pull yourself together for your soul match. Lead the way, Sunny Child."

Sunstream sighed at the title, but ran on light feet as Dart, Yun, Zey, and Henrik followed. Dart was none too happy to hear that hostile humans were close to his old tribemates.

"This way," Skywise called as the Go-Backs pulled ahead, "Get in this way. Watch your spear, Go-Back!"

"Watch it yourself, Fish-Poker," Henrik snapped, "I have no time for niceties! Take me to my faunt _now_!"

Dart marveled once again as Sunstream and Skywise worked as a team to fly the pod to where his lost tribemates were. Zey groaned at the sensation and cursed softly while the elder Henrik just gnashed his teeth. The pod landed and opened to chaos. Humans were everywhere and Jethel was being overwhelmed trying to keep a cub shielded while a large human was running away with…

"Chot!" Zey yelled, seeing his soul match's unconscious form being carried over the human's shoulder, "That man has Chot!"

"No!" Henrik roared, dashing forward while Zey followed, "Not my faunt, Rump-Licker! Get back here you coward!"

Dart sprung out of the pod with Skywise and Yun following.

"Give me back my child!" Henrik spat, using his spear to great effect to reach the human taking off with Chot, "Zey, try to cut him off by circling around! Go!"

"With pleasure," Zey hissed, dashing into the jungle foliage.

"Dart!" Jethel called, trying to hold off three humans from reaching the cub he was protecting, "Yun! Get back, Human! You can't take him! Stay away from No-name!"

"Yun, grab the cub. The boy is too scared to move," Dart ordered, hurrying to Jethel with Skywise following, "Hold on, Jethel!"

"They've got Chot," Jethel snarled once the odds were even and the boy safe with Yun, "Brother tossed the cub to me and tried to fight. He was too weak to defend himself and their leader knocked him out and snatched him before I could get to his side. Who are the elves that followed?"

"Friends," Dart answered, "Focus, Jethel."

The band of elves ended the humans' lives quickly while some fled back into the forevergreen. A roar of such outrage echoed through the humid green as Dart's heart sank. He didn't have to know him long to know that roar was Henrik.

"Oh, no," Yun gasped, holding the cub tight as the elder Go-Back burst from the foliage with Zey following.

"He took my faunt," Henrik whispered as he shook before turning sharply to his comrade, "That frost bitten, five-fingered, dull blade took my son. ZEY, WHAT IN ALL OF THE ICE OF FROZEN MOUNTAIN WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE? HUMANS TOOK MY _FAUNT_!"

"That coward turned and held a blasted blade to Chot's throat," Zey bit out shaking just as hard as Henrik, "He knew our poking language. Told me to back off or he'd slit the faunt's throat. I had no choice, but to throw down my spear while he backed away and disappeared on me. What did you want me to _do_ , Henrik?"

Dart cringed at the vile curses Henrik roared. Chot's father was working up into a fit of such rage before he startled at a cub's cry.

"I want my Chot," No-name sobbed, holding to Yun tight as he trembled, "I don't like this. I want Fluffy. I want my Fluffy Chot, Jethel. Where is he? Where is my Chot? Why did that human take him, Jethel? I'm _scared_."

"Oh," Henrik breathed, gazing at the boy as he hurried over to scoop the child up before even Jethel could speak, "Poor faunt. There, there, Boy. Don't cry. We'll get your Chot back. Hush, Child. There is nothing to be scared about anymore. I'm sorry I yelled, Faunt. Shame on me for scaring you. There, there, Child. I won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

"This is No-name," Jethel began, staring at Henrik in wonder while Zey came over to see the child closer, "You might as well say that No-name is Chot's cub now. Brother has been the cub's adoptive father since Dodia left him in our charge. Why do you look so much like Chot?"

"Chot is my faunt," Henrik stated, rocking the crying cubling while Zey looked in surprise at the child, "Chot's cub now, hm? So this is my son's adopted faunt. I'm a grandfather now. Let me look at my new grandson."

No-name blinked through his tears as he was held up and he looked at who was giving him comfort.

"Fluffy?" No-name asked, patting Henrik's hair, "Like my Fluffy's hair."

"Fluffy, huh?" Henrik chortled, "Perhaps, Fauntling. Your Fluffy is my son and I'm going to go get him for the both of us, okay? I'm your grandfather Henrik and I need you to stay here with the glowing ball of palace and the Sunny Child while I go get our Chot. Can you do that for me, Lad?"

"Get my Chot?" No-name echoed before nodding as Zey reached to wipe his tears, "I be good. Stay with glowy ball and then you get my Fluffy. I be good, Jethel, and not get lost."

"Good, Cub," Jethel praised as Sunstream walked over to embrace his friend for a second, "This is Sunstream. You stay with him while we get your Fluffy."

"Kay," No-name agreed while Henrik settled the child in Sunstream's arms, "Hi."

"I'll stay with Sunstream too," Skywise spoke up as the group turned to him, "He is not as strong with a weapon as I would want with hostile humans about. I'll guard the pod and both Sunstream and the cub."

"Bring my Fluffy back soon," No-name begged.

"Of course we will and I want you to call me 'Grandfather Henrik,'" Henrik urged as the cub blinked, "Can you do that for me, Grandson? What's my name?"

"Grandfather Henrik," the cubling whispered, "Promise to bring me my Fluffy Chot? Do you, Grandfather?"

"Nothing will keep me from bringing you back your Fluffy Chot," Henrik swore as No-name brightened a bit, "Be good and listen to Sunstream and Skywise now, okay? I'll be back soon with your Fluffy Chot."

No-name agreed quickly and waved as Sunstream and Skywise walked the boy to the pod.

"There is no way Chot approves of _that_ name," Zey snickered as Jethel nodded looking at the other Go-Back curiously, "Chot always did love faunts, but how did the lad come up with such a poking, ridiculous name?"

"Not the time, Zey," Henrik growled, turning to Jethel, "So you are Jethel and you claim my faunt as your brother, do you? That makes you my faunt too."

"Um… _okay_ ," Jethel stuttered, looking to Dart in shock as the Wolfrider grinned at him.

"That's settled," Henrik grunted, narrowing his eyes, "Where did those muck dwellers take your brother, Son?"

Jethel blinked at his new title. Henrik was completely serious. It had been so long since anyone had called him "son" that the thrill of the novelty of it surprised him.

"To their village," Jethel explained, "The village is towards where the river edge divides. The humans hate elves and see us as demons thanks to what Door did. They will sacrifice Chot at sunrise on the morrow, but the humans will be brutal leading up to his death. We've got to get Brother back _now_. I can't believe I allowed this to happen."

"None of this is your fault, Jethel. We'll get Chot back. You have us here to help," Dart soothed as Jethel shook for a moment, "Keep calm, Jethel. I know you've been through a lot and you are upset right now, but we'll get Chot back. Lead us to the village so we can see what we are facing."

"It's heavily fortified," Jethel sighed, leading the way, "Those villagers know how to fight mean and hard."

"Pfaugh!" Henrik hissed while Zey gripped his spear hard, "Let them bring it on. They will rue the day they took my faunt and tried to touch my newest child and grandchild. Take us to that village, Son."

Jethel led the way with sure steps as Zey caught up to the younger elf while Dart listened in since he knew the Go-Back had something to say.

"There is nothing stronger than a Go-Back parent who is protecting faunts," Zey whispered to Jethel as the younger elf blinked, "Henrik will keep you and Chot safe, Jethel. You have three Go-Backs here and a Wolfrider. We'll get your brother back alive. I _swear_ it."

 **In the Village of Thandon:**

Chot stirred and slowly began to become more aware. The awareness let him know that something wasn't right. He was on a stone floor and everything ached and burned within him once again.

"Gah," The elf thought as he tried to move and realized his arms were tied painfully behind his back, "What?"

"You wake," a large human that Chot knew was the leader spoke as the Go-Back lifted his head from where he lay, "You're evil will end, Demon."

"I'm not a fish-poking demon and you had better not have touched my tribemates," Chot hissed, testing the binds and realized his feet were also tightly lashed together, "Let me go and…what the buck-rot am I _wearing_ , Human?"

Chot growled to see himself in some type of black skirt-dress thing and he felt that his back was bare with all of the loopy straps holding it all in place. He looked like one of the poking she-elves from the Sun Village. The humans had even taken his boots. Chot knew this outfit was what the five-fingers forced their victims to wear. Blast it!

"You wear the sacrificial clothes marking you as a creature of darkness," the human began as Chot rolled his eyes, "I am Thandon and you should be honored that it is my hand that will end your existence in a few short hours."

Chot growled low when the human reached to touch his face so he bit down just as hard as he could on Thandon's hand. He might die today, but he'd die fighting just like a Go-Back.

"Filth!" Thandon shouted, slapping Chot so hard in the face that he released the human's hand as he slid back from the impact, "Guards, muzzle the beast. Stew in your own juices, Demon. Don't think I didn't pick up on the fact that your skin is burning to the touch. Your fire is escaping your evil form, but I will end you before the fire consumes your husk."

Chot fought the hands that reached for him, but he was still weakened and couldn't move well with the fever he was suffering through. The strip of leather that was strapped so tight across his lower face made speaking impossible.

"High Ones," Chot moaned within his mind as he was doubled over in pain again as his heart pounded in agony with another one of his strange fits, "Too weak to send. Jethel, do not come for me. You must get the cub to safety. My life is not worth yours and No-name's. Please remember all that I taught you in being a chief. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. I'm at peace with what is to come. I'm at peace."

The Go-Back shook in his agony as a small pool of blood trickled to the floor from a cut on his temple, thanks to the struggle with the guards. Chot whimpered behind his gag while his mind slipped away as the pain grew too much to bear. He did feel a soft touch to his mind, but he was too far gone to recognize the touch. "Is that Jethel?" was his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Five

Chot fought the hands that reached for him, but he was still weakened and couldn't move well with the fever he was suffering through. The strip of leather that was strapped so tight across his lower face made speaking impossible.

"High Ones," Chot moaned within his mind as he was doubled over in pain again as his heart pounded in agony with another one of his strange fits, "Too weak to send. Jethel, do not come for me. You must get the cub to safety. My life is not worth yours and No-name's. Please remember all that I taught you in being a chief. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. I'm at peace with what is to come. I'm at peace."

The Go-Back shook in his agony as a small pool of blood trickled to the floor from a cut on his temple, thanks to the struggle with the guards. Chot whimpered behind his gag while his mind slipped away as the pain grew too much to bear. He did feel a soft touch to his mind, but he was too far gone to recognize the touch. "Is that Jethel?" was his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

 **With Jethel and the others:**

"Unh," Zey groaned, grabbing to a tree as Dart reached to steady the elf, "By Kahvi's poking braids."

"What is it?" Henrik demanded as Zey groaned again, "Zey?"

"I tried to send to your faunt to let him know we are coming," Zey panted, looking up in a panic, "He's not able to receive my thoughts, but I felt his pain. The humans have hurt him and I think our bond is tearing him up inside. Henrik, Chot's so sick. I feel it and it's beginning to tear at me too since the faunt and I are so close now. We _must_ hurry."

Henrik hurried forward and placed his hand against Zey's forehead. Dart could see the flush of fever against Zey's cheeks. Zey was feeling whatever Chot was feeling without a doubt in the world.

"Blast it, your fever is rising, Zey," Henrik spat before turning to Jethel, "How much further, Faunt?"

"Just over that ridge," Jethel said as Henrik stalked away, "Henrik, what are you doing? Henrik? What is he doing?"

"I'm not sure, but that one is clever," Dart hummed, looking towards where the elder Go-Back had disappeared. He won't do anything that will endanger Chot. Do you know what Henrik is doing, Zey?"

"Scouting," Zey explained as he sat with Yun's assistance on a rock, "Henrik will be able to get close enough to that village so we know its layout and guard posts. He's trained in this so no worries, Jethel. Your adoptive father will be back shortly."

"Adoptive father?" Jethel repeated with raised eyebrows, "This is the strangest day. _Two_ Chots and then you. Aren't you the Go-Back that attacked my village? I've heard your name mentioned before."

"That would be me, unfortunately," Zey agreed with a sigh, "I was a young fool, Jethel. I'm sorry for that day."

"I wasn't born yet, but it is nice to hear your remorse," Jethel offered, finding a seat of his own on a tree root, "Now what?"

"We wait for Henrik. He won't be long," Zey insisted, "Jethel, can you tell me about Chot. What happened to you both once left her in this twice-cursed land of hot yuck? How did Chot find you and how did he weaken?"

"Yes, Jethel," Yun urged as Dart hurried over to listen in as well, "Dart and I would like to hear that too."

"Well, I had some dealings with humans in a place called Passage," Jethel began while Yun and Dart found a seat of their own, "I ended up having to take in some human cubs and Chot showed up to help me learn to lead. He'd been there nearly the whole time and I didn't know it. He was watching over me as I grew. Once you get past his snarly side, Chot's advice is pretty sound most times. He cared for me well and became a brother to me."

"That's the faunt for you," Zey breathed, looking away, "Chot's always taken care of ones that needed him. He's also an advisor, but I pushed him to be my personal ego-booster. He can smooth the path for a chief and I took advantage of his abilities. I'm sorry. I should not be talking, but listening. This is not my tale. Please go on, Jethel."

"Chot and I were able to free Passage from bad leaders and then we set out on our own to explore the Forevergreen," Jethel continued, looking curiously at Zey once again, "We found Dodia and she left us her son. The cub had been tied in an underground cavern and Chot was _furious_ with her. Dodia's gone a bit mad and took off to protect No-name."

"What happened to the preserver?" Dart questioned, leaning forward, "Didn't Willowsnap stay with you?"

"At first," Jethel agreed, "The cub began to worry terribly for his mother so I asked Willowsnap to find her and help keep Dodia safe. That helped No-name calm some."

"Then what?" Zey encouraged, "Tell the rest, please."

"Chot and I traveled for a bit of time while we helped No-name get used to living in the world," Jethel replied, "Chot adopted the cub without even realizing the truth at first, but then he figured it out and you can see that No-name adores his new father. However, we ended up trapped here due to two problems. First, Chot was beginning to weaken and couldn't travel far. Second, the leader of this village is a descendant of the Hoan-G'tay-Sho. He's brought his village up on stories of evil spirits and demons and they hunt our kind with a vengeance. Chot and I couldn't find a path to escape since the humans have so many numbers to our two and one cub so we settled in our holt to wait the humans out. I feared to call for the palace since I worried that humans would steal it from us."

"Puckernuts," Dart swore, "I am getting sick of humans making us out to be what we are not and interfering in everything."

"That village kills any they see as evil including their own people," Jethel sighed, "Chot began running high fevers that left him too weak to stand and then his heart began to pain him without warning. I've tried so hard to get my little tribe to safety. I've failed them."

"No," Zey denied as Yun and Dart looked to him in surprise, "You kept the faunt and his adopted son safe for as long as you could. Sometimes there is nothing more to be done besides fight your way out and you were hindered by Chot's illness. He asked you to leave him behind, didn't he?"

"Yes," Jethel agreed, looking down, "I'd never…High Ones. He said I had to get No-name to safety and leave him behind. I _couldn't_ do it no matter what Chot was saying to make it sound logical. I was trying so hard to figure out a solution when Sunstream contacted me. I was elated to discover that Sunstream could come for us without bringing the whole palace, but then the humans attacked after Sunstream's send. Chot never had a chance in his condition, but he threw No-name to me and demanded I protect the cub. I…I'm so tired of this place."

"We Go-Backs survive by being more practical and indifferent than is really needed," Zey huffed, leaning back, "Chot's decision to give you his adopted cub to protect was the Go-Back way. You live until you have another to replace you. Chot sacrificed himself for his faunt and tribe. Damn him! My soul match, I must reach you soon."

"Soul match?" Jethel questioned, "What is that?"

Zey glared ahead as Chot's father stalked back from whence he came and stood as Henrik beckoned his comrade over. The two Go-Backs talked in terse whispers as the others watched.

"Jethel, Chot and Zey are bonded kind of like Shushen and I were," Dart admitted as the younger elf blinked in shock, "Their bond is stronger and the distance between the two is what is making Chot sick. Zey has been trying to find his soul match for many turns of the seasons. Plus, you've met Henrik. That Go-Back wants his son back."

"Chot and Zey, huh?" Jethel said, looking over to the Go-Back, "I don't know if I approve of that. Zey was cruel to Chot."

"Only after my ego got the better of me," Zey admitted as he and Henrik walked over, "Chot tried to be what I expected out of him and I pushed him to act when he never would have made the choices I forced him into. I will show you that I have the right to call your brother my soul match. Your Chot's family now so I guess I will have to ask for your approval."

"That's correct," Henrik sniffed, "Now no more talk. They have my faunt tied in the middle of that poking village. He's hurt and unconscious and it took all my willpower to not go in fighting. You should see his mane, Zey. It's past his waist now and lightened with the sun. I can't see his face since that hair of his is covering his features."

"They have him dressed in all black, right?" Jethel hissed as Henrik nodded, "That is the garb for their sacrifices. He'll be tortured before they cut out Chot's heart."

"I _won't_ allow it," Dart snarled, startling Jethel, "We all shouldn't be in this situation, Jethel. I should have gone back to find you, Chot, and Dodia before Chot was taken like this. You all should have been safe within the palace. I'll not allow Chot to die."

"Any that try to harm my soul match will die by _my_ hands," Zey snarled as most of the group blinked, "I too will not allow Chot to die."

"Nor will I. That won't happen, not to my faunt," Henrik denied, "The moon is waxing low. Let me describe all I saw. Time is running out."

The elves sat and began working on a plan as quick as they could. Problem was that there were very little choices in going about rescuing their comrade.

"Not going to work," Yun groaned as Zey nodded, "There are too many double-cursed guards and they'll gut Chot before we can reach him. We need a distraction."

"Ah! I know. The piles of _logs_ ," Zey blurted as Henrik's eyes widened in understanding, "Jethel, you said the village does a lot of logging, which is pretty vile if you asked me. If we can cut the ties to the logs so they begin to spill into the river, the villagers will go running to save their means of profit that humans are so infatuated with."

"Which would give _us_ the opportunity to reach my faunt," Henrik gasped, sitting up in apparent relief, " _I'll_ be the one to get my son. He cannot run properly even if he wakes. I could tell from what I saw that he is too thin and weak. I have the most physical strength of us. I can carry my faunt and still move quickly."

"Agreed," Dart voiced, "I know Zey will be at your side, Henrik, and so will I. Jethel, you and Yun need to create the diversion and then go to the back wall nearest the forevergreen. We can escape from there to reach the pod."

"We need to strike hard and fast," Henrik advised, "Then we need to high tail it out of there before the humans can get their heads on straight again."

Jethel, Zey, Dart, and Yun nodded their understanding. Only if they worked together could they save Chot in time.

"Do you feel anything from my faunt, Zey?" Henrik asked, looking to the red-haired elf, "It may ease his mind to know we are near."

"He's still unconscious," Zey admitted, closing his eyes and going still for a moment, "He's too weak to wake at this moment, but there is more you need to know, Henrik. Chot was sacrificing himself for his faunt and tribe. He chose this to be his last battle."

"Like buck-rot it will be," Henrik snapped, "We know the plan now. We move. Let's go and fight until the very end."

The two Go-Backs rose and moved forward as Dart grabbed Jethel's arm to halt him while Yun kept up with her former tribemates.

"Jethel, I've seen your skills," Dart pushed as the younger elf glanced back at him, "You've grown so much and can stand on your own two feet very well, but do not take unnecessary risks tonight. This time, it is _my_ duty to keep you and Chot safe as I should have done all those years ago. I will get your brother back safely no matter what happens, okay?"

"Chot and I understood why you had to leave," Jethel reminded as Dart blinked, "He and I hold no ill will and I don't think Dodia does either. I think I needed this time to really figure out who I was and Chot was there for me when I needed him. Help me get my brother back and just keep yourself safe too. Only then will we be even, okay?"

Dart nodded and together, Jethel and he caught up to their band to creep closer to the human village. He couldn't help, but growl angrily once he got a look at Chot. The poor elf was hanging limply by his wrists from two pillars in the middle of the village upon a platform. His hair had been pushed back for the same large human that stole him away to show off his prize to his cheering people.

"That crack-skulled human is daring to touch him, Henrik! What is he _wearing_? He's…is that…Chot's been gagged! What _more_ have they done to him?" Zey hissed, rushing forward only to be caught and held back by Henrik as the younger elf fought.

"Dart, cover his mouth," Henrik whispered, practically sitting on Zey, "It's the blasted bond causing this. The bond is pulling Zey to his soul match's side without him being able to sense reason. _Do_ it before he gives away our location."

Dart did as asked, but Zey couldn't seem to control himself as he fought like a wild cat to escape. Henrik forced Zey to look at him as he sent.

 _-Be still, Zey! Do you want to get my faunt killed with your noise?-_

 _-What? Who? Henrik? What's going on? Oh. Oh, High Ones! I don't…what came over me? I couldn't control my actions.-_

 _-The bond is pulling at you hard. You want to save your soul match you must keep yourself together or Chot is lost to us along with you.-_

 _-Okay. I'm fine now. Dart, get your hand off my mouth. What have you been poking handling? Your hand smells like wolf droppings. Ugh!-_

Dart shook his head at Zey as he slowly released him and backed away. Henrik pulled Zey to his feet and together, the two Go-Backs seemed to assess one another and nodded in some understanding as Zey took his weapon from Jethel's hands.

"Let's do this," Zey whispered and then shuddered as he wilted against his spear for a moment, "Blast it. Henrik, look!"

The group turned as one as the same large human struck Chot hard across the face. This wasn't good.

 **With Chot in the Village:**

"Wake, Demon," Thandon demanded, pulling Chot's head back by his hair, "Wake and face my villagers so they can see your suffering. Wake up!"

Chot remained still which enraged the human so he belted the elf hard across the face. Then a second time.

"Now you wake," Thandon laughed as Chot's eyes slowly cracked open above the gag, "You will show my people your suffering and…gah! Filth!"

Chot stood as best he could with defiant eyes after kicking Thandon as hard as he could in an important area for most males. The elf was planning on dying as a Go-Back, fighting and spitting in the eyes of his enemy.

"You will suffer now," Thandon bit out, standing with difficulty as his nether regions ached, "My people, watch as I rid our world of this evil!"

Pain ripped through Chot at the first feel of the whip on his back as he gasped behind the gag. No matter which way he twisted the lash struck on tender skin. He locked his knees and raised his head proudly. He'd die a Go-Back and meet his father's spirit in the palace with tales to sing of about his end.

 **Back with the Elves:**

"Scum," Henrik hissed, watching the human grab his son's mane before watching with glee as Chot nailed the human with a well-placed knee to the groin, "That's the way, Faunt!"

"No, it's not," Zey fretted, gripping his spear with white knuckles as he hunched like an angry cat about to leap, "Look at what that human is doing. He's using a whip on the faunt. No. Stop it! No, Chot!"

Henrik missed catching Zey as the Go-Back tore off. The leader was still using the whip to lash Chot viciously across his exposed back. The elder Go-Back jerked Dart after Zey as he open sent to everyone.

 _-Stick to the plan. I'll get to my faunt. Dart, with me. Jethel. Yun. Make those logs roll. Go before Zey reaches the village border. He won't listen anymore. He's reacting to protect his bonded.-_

 _-Got it, Henrik. Let's go, Yun.-_

Dart followed Henrik at a dead run as they tried to catch up with Zey. The red-haired elf had his wits about him enough to end the life of a human guard silently before hissing as Dart grabbed at him. The Wolfrider was rather startled that Zey turned on him ready to strike with wild eyes that showed no recognition of who Dart was.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Six

"Scum," Henrik hissed, watching the human grab his son's mane before watching with glee as Chot nailed the human with a well-placed knee to the groin, "That's the way, Faunt!"

"No, it's not," Zey fretted, gripping his spear with white knuckles as he hunched like an angry cat about to leap, "Look at what that human is doing. He's using a whip on the faunt. No. Stop it! No, Chot!"

Henrik missed catching Zey as the Go-Back tore off. The leader was still using the whip to lash Chot viciously across his exposed back. The elder Go-Back jerked Dart after Zey as he open sent to everyone.

 _-Stick to the plan. I'll get to my faunt. Dart, with me. Jethel. Yun. Make those logs roll. Go before Zey reaches the village border. He won't listen anymore. He's reacting to protect his bonded.-_

 _-Got it, Henrik. Let's go, Yun.-_

Dart followed Henrik at a dead run as they tried to catch up with Zey. The red-haired elf had his wits about him enough to end the life of a human guard silently before hissing as Dart grabbed at him. The Wolfrider was rather startled that Zey turned on him ready to strike with wild eyes that showed no recognition of who Dart was.

"No, Zey," Dart warned as the Go-Back raised his spear to attack, "It's me. "I'm Dart, remember? I'm on your side. Calm down now. We need to work together to get Chot away from this mess. Do you understand me?"

"Let me go," Zey hissed with deadly calm, "Take your cursed, filthy hands _off_ me before I _cut_ them off."

Dart gaped at the look on Zey's face. The Go-Back meant what he said. Now what were they going to do with Zey acting like this?

"Gut them all, Boy," Henrik encouraged suddenly as Zey froze and lowered his spear to turn to the elder, "Show them the Go-Back way, Zey. Quick, silent, and deadly. Stealth is the only way to get my faunt to safety, Boy. Go now."

" _Henrik_ ," Dart challenged as Zey tore away, "I thought we needed to get Zey under control. What was _that_?"

"The only thing we can do to keep Zey's head marginally straight," Henrik sighed, watching as his comrade took out another guard, "Zey cannot see or hear anything besides the bond tearing at him to protect Chot. This way our plan can still work. We must hurry and stop debating with one another, Wolfrider. My faunt cannot keep up his defiance for long. Chot's weakening which will drive Zey even more crazy. Let's go."

Dart glanced to where Chot was being held. The elf was standing ramrod straight with his head lifted in pride. Chot was fighting back the only way he still could, but any who looked could tell that the Go-Back's strength wouldn't last much longer. The Wolfrider nodded at Henrik and followed the elder quickly. No humans heeded their steps, but Dart still bit back a howl of satisfaction when the first pile of logs crashed and banged as they rolled towards the river while humans screamed and yelled at the spectacle. Yun and Jethel were doing their part. The whole village was in disorder.

"Guards! Get the lumber!" the leader screamed from the platform where Chot stood, "Dammit! Who tied those logs? Who…no! The lumber is falling into the river! We'll lose our shipment! Get that lumber _now_!"

Another pile crashed down as people screamed and ran in all directions once again, making the disorder turn into total chaos, but Dart kept his eyes trained on Zey and watched as the Go-Back maneuvered his way through the crowd with amazing speed. Some lived and some fell to his spear if they tried to stop Zey. Dart grimaced at Henrik's harsh send.

 _-If we get separated, then meet me at the center platform. Don't stop even if I fall. Help Zey save my faunt, Dart.-_

 _-Understood, Henrik.-_

The elder Go-back was correct in his assumption since soon Dart lost track of Henrik in the din of screaming villagers and just moved as fast as he could keep up with Zey to reach the platform. Many human guards fell to spear and sword on the way when they stopped to challenge the elves. Dart hated killing humans, but survival was key in this battle.

"Back off, Muck-Eater," Zey growled, nailing a human in the stomach with the butt of his spear as Dart finally reached his side, "Wolfrider, where is Henrik?"

"I see him in the crowd over there," Dart yelled over the crowd, pointing out the elder's location as Zey nodded, "He'll meet us at the platform. Let's get Chot."

"Right," the Go-Back agreed, "Follow me."

Dart and Zey hurried their steps and had to push many a guard back, but they finally made it to the platform. The two froze when they saw the lead human calmly waiting for them with a knife to his captive's throat once again. Chot's eyes were closed and he hung limp from his bonds. The elf had finally reached his limits. Drops of blood littered the ground showing where whip had torn skin. Zey growled so savagely that he almost sounded like a wild animal.

"Get your _filthy_ hands _off_ him," Zey ordered, pointing his spear at the human, "Back off or your life ends by _my_ hands, Human."

"My life ended the minute your kind came to my people and poisoned their minds. I am called Thandon and your evils will end by _my_ hands," Thandon declared, pulling Chot's head back further to show his intent, "I figured all of this had to do with this one here. You're the one who challenged me in the jungle, Demon, when you used magic to spirit yourselves here. Does this demon mean so much to you to follow me here to your doom?"

"Shut up, Human," Zey snarled, "Fight me. I'm the evil one and not the one in your grip. Show your people how strong you _really_ are by fighting a fair battle. Can you not fight an elf who is actually healthy or are you just a puffed up bag of wind that can only take down one of our kind who is ill and injured?"

"Be silent," Thandon ordered, flushing angrily, "You know nothing of what you speak. I have fought your vile evil since the moment I could first walk as a toddler. I can take on any of you, but I'd rather end this one's life first."

"I see," Dart called loud and clear so anyone could hear in hopes of buying more time to move closer, "You admit that you are not brave enough to face one of us when we are actually conscious then, huh? What a poor leader of your people you are, Thandon."

"I know what you are doing, Demon. You wish to save this one," Thandon chuckled as Chot stirred and opened his eyes for a second, just to close them again a moment later, "I won't fall for these tricks. He'll die _now_!"

Dart didn't think. He reacted at the same time as Zey as they lunged for the human while Thandon's hand came down to stab Chot. Dart cursed to himself that he was too far away and hoped Zey could reach Chot in time since the Go-Back had been able to edge himself closer to his soul match. The Wolfrider was terrified that none would make it in time to save Chot.

" _Not_ my faunt!" Henrik bellowed, leaping from out of nowhere and lancing Thandon through his gut right as Zey's spear caught the man through his right shoulder while Zey knocked the dagger away from Chot, " _No one_ touches my child, Human."

" _Nor_ my soul match," Zey growled, before whirling to look at his bonded, "High Ones. Chot! Mucking Pig, look what you _did_ to him! Dart, guard our backs!"

Dart readied his sword, watching over his comrades, as Henrik dropped the human to help Zey cut Chot's bonds.

"His skin _burns_ ," Henrik hissed, easing Chot to the ground to work at removing his son's gag, "My poor faunt. Chot, can you hear me? Move your cursed hand, Zey, so I can get the gag off my faunt. Wish I could kill that human again!"

"Chot?" Zey asked, fretting over every wound he saw on his bonded, "He's too far gone to hear my sends. Blast that human! Henrik, get that gag off of him _now_! The faunt can barely breathe with it. Chot? Try to answer me. Try, Chot."

"No time for more talking," Dart yelled, taking out a guard even as Henrik flung the gag away as hard as he could in clear rage, "We've got to go! The guards are noticing what is going on and more are coming. Let's go!"

"Move," Henrik ordered, flipping his son over his shoulder as gently as he could, "Zey, get going and stop fretting over Chot! My faunt needs out of this village and to reach a healer. Let's get to the pod. Get our spears and you guard your soul match, do you hear me?"

Zey nodded quickly and snatched up the Go-Backs' weapons. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. It was Dart's wolf senses that reacted in time to divert the knife aimed at Chot's back while the elf hung limp over his sire's shoulder.

"Die," Dart bit out as Thandon grunted in pain on the sword Dart thrust through his heart, "You will kill our people _no_ more."

"Hate…" Thandon groaned, coughing blood, "Demons…hate…."

Dart sighed as the human died. Elves shouldn't have to kill, but as a Wolfrider, Dart would do whatever necessary to protect his pack. That was the Way. Things blurred together then. Dart and Zey fought together to get the band through the swarming village so that Henrik's path could be clear to get his son away from the mess. Humans fell. Yun and Jethel joined the race and eventually everyone was over the wall and flying to reach the pod as quickly as possible.

 _-Please tell me he lives, Dart. How is my brother?-_

 _-Chot lives, Jethel, but his wounds are bad. He needs a healer. Run to Sunstream and have him send for his mother to make sure she is there to meet us once we are back at the palace. Fly like the wind, Jethel, and don't look back.-_

Jethel loped ahead and disappeared into the forevergreen without even an acknowledgement. That elf knew his duties to his adopted brother. Zey's pace matched Henrik's while his eyes watched for any dangers to Chot. Dart and Yun guarded the group's rear and growled to see humans following from a distance.

"The twice-cursed humans are following," Yun warned as the Go-Backs glanced behind quickly, "They are gaining fast. Probably angry that their leader has been taken out."

"Then we go faster," Henrik insisted, putting on a burst of speed, "I can keep up even with the weight of my son. My faunt is way too light and isn't weigh me down. Move"

The flight ended with everyone bursting into the pod as Skywise and Sunstream worked together to steer away from the chaos. Dart watched as rocks and spears were thrown, but never reached the piece of the palace. Jethel grabbed up the cub as No-name began to wail in fright at all the commotion.

"Blast those dung-eating monsters. My poor faunt," Henrik moaned, lowering his limp son to rest in his lap as the elder kneeled, "My brave, brave warrior. You did well, Chot. Just hold on for me, Faunt. We're going to get you help. Do you hear me, Chot? I'm going to get you the help you need, Son."

Zey seemed too overcome to speak as he cradled Chot's head in his hands. The still elf's face was bruised and pale. Dart sighed softly. Guilt pricked at him at seeing his old friend in such a state. Why had he left Chot and the others behind so long ago? He could just kick himself now. In moments they were at the palace and Leetah pushed the two Go-Back's away to heal Chot once everyone had shuffled out of the pod.

"My Fluffy. I want my Fluffy," No-name whimpered, reaching for Chot from Jethel's arms.

"Shh," Dart soothed as the cub worked himself up to more tears while the Wolfrider lifted the boy into his arms, "That is Leetah. She is Sunstream's mother and she is going to make your Fluffy better, but you will need to wait so Chot can rest before you see him again."

"No," the cub denied, beginning to shake, "Want my Fluffy now."

"You'll get to see him really soon. I promise," Dart vowed as No-name sniffled, "I know you will be a good cub so that your Fluffy can get all better, but look. Look who is here. This is Leetah's sister. Let me introduce you."

Dart walked the cub down the steps to Shenshen as she blinked in surprise at the Wolfrider. She seemed to quickly get what Dart was doing and sat up a bit straighter as No-name looked over at her. Shenshen was good at calming cubs.

"Shenshen, this is No-name. He is Dodia's cub and Chot's adopted son," Dart introduced as the maiden smiled at the upset child, "No-name, you go with Shenshen while we get Chot all healed and resting and you can see him as soon as he is awake."

"Promise?" No-name whispered as he allowed himself to be set down to hold Shenshen's hand while Dart nodded at him to reassure the lad, "Hi, Shenshen. Will your sister really make my Fluffy all better?"

"She sure will, Cub," Shenshen insisted, herding the child away, "Your Fluffy will be good as new soon. Chot is very strong, right?"

"Yeah cause he's a Go-Back," No-name answered as Dart and Shenshen shared a quick smile, "My Fluffy will get better because of your sister and being strong?"

"That's right," Shenshen agreed, nodding at Dart, "Let's go get something for you to eat while we wait, Cub. You'll be with your Fluffy really, really soon."

"Who is _that_?" Henrik demanded once Dart climbed the stairs, "Where is she taking my grandson?"

"That is the healer's sister. Her name is Shenshen," Dart soothed, "She will watch No-name for us. He's safe."

"You sure?" the elder questioned, seeming to be nervous, "That's my faunt's boy and I don't wish to explain to my son that I lost his child."

"Shenshen comes from my village and she is really nice," Jethel insisted as Henrik relaxed, "She watched both Sunstream and I when we were lads."

"Ah. I'll have to thank her for watching over one of my faunts," Henrik stated as Jethel blinked once again, "Let me see to your brother."

Henrik stooped beside Zey while Dart and Jethel watched. The younger Go-Back was whispering softly to Chot as he stroked his soul match's hair while Leetah continued her work. It was nice to see all the bruises and the lashes healed on Chot's back, but his paleness was alarming. Again, Dart cursed himself angrily at allowing any of his old tribemates to be left alone within the forevergreen.

"Do you sense anything from my faunt?" Henrick inquired as Zey glanced up at him for a second, "Anything at all, Zey?"

"He's confused," Zey admitted, "He feels me and the bond pulls at him, but he doesn't understand what he is sensing. Chot doesn't know what is going on, but the healer has healed his physical wounds, thank the High Ones. I hope Leetah can tell us more once she awakes from her trance."

All grew quiet for a little longer as everyone watched the healer work. Finally, Leetah's eyes blinked open.

"I've done what I can," Leetah announced, sitting back on her heels, "The fever is from this bond I sense between you two, Zey. Cutter has told me a bit of what he knows about the whole situation and I think you two being close will help settle Chot's mind. He needs to rest with you near for the fever to lower. Ah, I see. _You_ are also affected by this bond since I can sense a fever that you are fighting, Zey. Both of you need to rest."

"Agreed," Henrik said, reaching to slide his arms beneath Chot's knees and shoulders to lift his son from the floor, "Thank you, Milady, for helping my son. Words cannot express my gratitude. Is there a room within the palace that my faunt and Zey can rest within?"

"And a place I can _burn_ these leathers?" Zey hissed, plucking at the black clothes that Chot wore, "Disgusting things."

Henrik snorted for a moment before drawing his son as close as possible to hold him tight. It was amazing to see the two. Chot looked just like his father.

"My faunt. I've looked for you so long," Henrik whispered, before spearing Zey with his eyes, "You did well back there, but don't you _ever_ allow my faunt to be near danger like that again while he is weakened. That is your duty to protect your soul match's back and you should have known that early on, Boy."

"I give you my vow that I will never fall down on doing my duty to my soul match," Zey promised as the elder nodded, "Please lead on, Healer. Chot needs to be in bed as quickly as possible. Thank you for what you did for him. I will be forever in your debt."

"Not at all," Leetah chuckled, "Healers are here to help and refuse to hold a debt over any that need our aid. Come."

Henrik followed the maiden with Zey right beside him. Dart watched as Chot was settled into a room in the palace on a raised platform that Timmain called a bed. Zey crawled right up beside his soul match to tuck him in tighter under the furs. Henrik looked like he wanted to stay, but slowly stood and shut the door for his son to rest without noises disturbing him. Dart gasped as he found himself pushed up against the wall.

"I _told_ you I would challenge you if I found harm had come to my faunt," Henrik stated as Dart froze with Jethel, Yun, and Leetah watching in shocked horror.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Seven

Henrik followed the maiden with Zey right beside him. Dart watched as Chot was settled into a room in the palace on a raised platform that Timmain called a bed. Zey crawled right up beside his soul match to tuck him in tighter under the furs. Henrik looked like he wanted to stay, but slowly stood and shut the door for his son to rest without noises disturbing him. Dart gasped as he found himself pushed up against the wall.

"I _told_ you I would challenge you if I found harm had come to my faunt," Henrik stated as Dart froze with Jethel, Yun, and Leetah watching in shocked horror before everyone relaxed as the Go-Back released Dart, "You saved my son when that poking human threw his dagger. I forgive you the mistakes in judgment you made in the past since you worked so hard to defend and bring me back my faunt. I have no grudge against you anymore. Your debt to me is paid."

Dart breathed a sigh of relief as Henrik nodded firmly. The door opening suddenly had everyone looking up in surprise.

"Burn these," Zey spat, stepping from Chot's room to toss Henrik the clothes Chot had been wearing as the father snarled at the garments angrily, "I'll not have _those_ about reminding the faunt of his ordeal."

"My mother can make Chot some new leathers," Dart offered as Henrik hummed his acknowledgement while Zey shut the door again to be alone with his soul match, "Thank you for allowing me to set everything right again. You were right. I hadn't done my duties as Chot's chief within the forevergreen."

"Done and over with," Henrik sniffed, "I need fire, food, and a room close to this one. I want to be near my faunt and where is my grandson? Move, Dart. Where is my other faunt? Jethel, come. You need food and rest too. I said to move, Dart."

Dart snorted at this wild Go-Back. Henrik was certainly Chot's father and now Dart knew where Chot got his particular ways. Leetah, instead, led the way since she let the elder Go-Back know that she knew where her sister would be. Jethel looked bemused as he was pulled by his arm by Henrik to follow the gentle healer.

"He's stuck now," Yun snorted as Dart grinned while they followed from a distance and then watched as Henrik gleefully burned the black leathers in a crystal fire pit the Sun Villagers used to cook within, "Jethel won't shake, Henrik. He's adopted."

"I can tell," Dart chuckled, watching as Henrik swooped in and snagged up his new grandson from Shenshen's care, "Looks like Henrik's developed a whole new family."

"Which he will look after until his final battle. That is Henrik's way," Yun murmured with a grin while No-name chirped questions at Henrik looking relaxed and happier, "He'll feed those two and put them to bed. Just watch."

Sure enough, Henrik scrutinized every bite that Jethel and the cub ate and after he felt they were full, he insisted on being given a room that had two beds next to Chot's room. Yun took her leave while Dart followed the small family to their temporary quarters. Dart watched as Jethel and No-name were bustled into one of the beds by the elder and could see that Jethel was having trouble hiding his amused grin while Henrik fussed with the furs.

"You sleep while I check on your brother," Henrik whispered since No-name was already sleeping against Jethel's chest with a hand curiously tangled within Jethel's hair, "You've done well, Lad. You got your tribe here safely. You can rest now."

Jethel's sharp intake of breath as tears filled his eyes made Henrik reach and stroke the younger elf's cheek. A lot of pressure had been on Jethel for a long time and it seemed that the elder had picked up on the strain. Then Dart smiled softly as the Go-Back sat on the edge of the bed and hummed softly so that Jethel could settle and fall asleep.

"My new faunt is worn through," Henrik fussed once he closed the door to his room, "I will have neither of my faunts or my grandson back in that forevergreen."

"So what now?" Dart asked as the other paused, "Are you taking everyone back to the Frozen Mountains?"

"That is for my faunts to decide," Henrik pointed out, "Go-Backs don't force our fawns or bucks to do anything, but what they want to do. Hush now. I wish to check on my eldest."

Again, Dart watched as Henrik silently crept into the room where Chot and Zey slept. Zey was holding Chot's hand fast asleep. The Wolfrider was a little surprised to see the distance Zey was giving Chot. Dart had thought he had picked up there being a little more between Zey and Chot.

 _-Ah, good lad. Do you see, Dart? Zey is not overstepping his boundaries with my faunt. Chot has not given his permission for Zey to be too familiar.-_

 _-I thought familiarity was normal for being bonded.-_

 _-Certainly, when both know what is going on. Chot has no clue that he is bonded to Zey and Zey is showing my faunt great respect by waiting for permission. My approval of Zey is growing.-_

Henrik grabbed another fur to cover Zey with and then sat on the edge of the bed next to Chot. The father checked Chot's and Zey's temperatures before he flashed a smile at Dart.

 _-Chot is warm, but not burning like before. Zey's presence is helping my faunt and Zey's fever is completely back to normal. Will you look at my son's mane.-_

 _-Chot's hair has certainly grown long.-_

 _-Look at this.-_

Dart walked over and leaned to see Henrik pull a thin braid hidden within Chot's mane. The plait was braided carefully with clumsily done clay beads at the end. Henrik beamed and pulled out a similar braid from behind his neck.

 _-Go-Back males wear braids like this to show our faunts their worth since our young make our beads for us. My beads were made by Chot's hands when he was knee-high to a riding stag. The beads in my son's hair are from No-name. I have no more doubts now that Chot has adopted that child. So now I'll need beads from both Jethel and my grandson.-_

 _-You've adopted Jethel as easy as that, Henrik?-_

 _-He's my youngest faunt. Once Go-Backs claim kinship you become a part of our family. That lad claims my eldest as a brother so Jethel is my faunt now.-_

Dart nodded as Henrick tucked Chot's braid back into his mane and stroked his son's cheek before gesturing for them to leave.

"I tire," Henrik yawned out as Dart snorted, "Go get some rest yourself. I've not had a really good night's sleep in poking ages. Not since I discovered that my faunt wasn't with my tribe. Get with you now."

Dart nodded again as Henrik ambled to his room. The Go-Back was clearly tired and surely relieved. The Wolfrider caught himself yawning and left to den with his parents.

 **With Chot and Zey the next day:**

Chot felt like he had slept for too long. There was something…something that he needed to do or needed to remember. What? Then memories returned in glaring colors and writhing images.

"NO!" Chot gasped coming awake as he jerked his hand away from…away from what?

"Chot!" a voice called as he panted for a moment, scrambling back against a…a wall, "Chot, look at me. You're safe. You're safe, Chot. Look at me. Chot, look at me."

Chot startled at the sound of the familiar voice as he slowly turned his head to see familiar eyes and red hair.

"Zey?" Chot whispered as the other elf nodded and reached to support him as he panted, "So I _did_ fight my last battle. Is my father here to greet me too?"

"Oh, Chot," Zey chuckled as Chot blinked in confusion, "You're not dead. You're alive. We all fought so hard to come find you and get you to safety here in the High Ones' Palace."

"What? I…unh!" Chot began before grunting as he doubled over at the tugging at his heart as he grasped at his chest.

"Rotten fish guts," Zey cursed, wrapping around Chot, "Listen to me, Chot. Concentrate only on me. Do you feel it, Chot? Feel our bond and concentrate on that connection. Follow our connection. Follow it, Chot."

"Follow? Hurts," Chot breathed, shaking before feeling Zey's mind tentatively touch his own, "Zey?"

"Look inside," Zey instructed, pulling Chot closer, "You'll feel the bond. Breathe, Chot. Feel the bond so your pain can be released. Look inside, Chot. You can do it. Focus."

Chot breathed in shakily as he closed his eyes and followed the tugging of Zey's mind. There it was. There in his soul. A missing piece that pulled at him so badly, but there was a thread. No a connection stretched so long that it looked like a thread. Chot reached with his mind and jerked on the thread and felt warmth flood him as a missing piece clicked neatly into place. The piece was Zey.

"Zey?" Chot murmured as his eyes fluttered open to see his bonded while the pain ebbed and disappeared, "What is this?"

But Zey couldn't answer. He choked at feeling complete for the first time in an age and held Chot close as he sobbed against his bonded's shoulder. Chot was too shocked to say anything at this display of raw emotion. Zey was not one for showing his feelings. In fact, no Go-Back showed their feelings like this since tears were never allowed to flow publically among the tribe.

"I'm sorry," Zey wailed as Chot hesitantly reached to hug him, "I was such a fool and led you into dangers for my own poking ego. I was a _horrible_ chief and manipulated you to do things you never would have done. I'm so sorry, Faunt."

"Faunt?" Chot hissed, pushing Zey back despite feeling so weak which made him irritable, "You were born _three_ complete turns of the seasons _after_ me, Zey. Who the poke do you think you are calling me a faunt?"

"I lived for years trapped in madness without you while you slept in preserver wrappings. I am far older than you now and the name just slipped. I won't use it if you do not like it," Zey groaned as Chot finally saw the scar on his bonded's chest and gaped in horror, "I've done such terrible things, but I can't live without you, Chot. We are bonded, you and I, linked closer than even recognition. Your weakness and pain was due to our separation. We…Chot?"

Zey blinked as fingers ran over the sword scar that he rightly earned from Kahvi.

"You…you lived," Chot stuttered, beginning to shake, "I thought I watched you die just like I had to watch my father walk away to be sent on that twice-cursed fool's quest. I thought I was alone for so long. I…I…."

Chot trailed off as all that had happened to him overwhelmed his mind for a moment before a sudden thought occurred to him.

"No-name! Where is the cub?" Chot gasped, trying to stand suddenly only to fall to the floor as Zey scrambled off the bed to reach him, "Zey, my cub! The humans…is my cub okay?!"

Zey recognized the look on his bonded's face. This was exactly like Henrik in protective mode over his son. Chot was a parent now without a doubt. The red-headed elf quickly stooped to help his soul match.

"He's fine," Zey assured, lifting Chot back into the bed and tucking him under the furs, "Don't do that again, Chot, you are not strong enough to move about on your own yet. Your faunt was sent to be cared for by one called Shenshen."

"Oh," Chot breathed, looking relieved, "She'll be good to No-name. My little brother? Jethel?"

"All safe and probably with your father," Zey continued before pausing at Chot's stricken expression, "What is it?"

"With my father?" Chot whimpered, "Jethel's _dead_?"

"What? No!" Zey denied quickly, realizing his mistake as his soul match panicked, "Chot, your father is alive and well. He's right next door."

"He's…my father's alive?" Chot whispered, looking lost, "But…w-we danced and…alive? He can't be. He'd have poking returned to me, Zey. Stop _lying_!"

Zey could have kicked himself as Chot's breathing grew hoarse and panicked. Quickly, the Go-Back sent.

 _-Henrik, are you near?-_

 _-Right next door. Don't open send or you'll wake my other faunt and grandson.-_

 _-Sorry. Chot's awake and upset. Doesn't believe you are alive. Hurry.-_

Zey blinked as the door to the room was nearly torn off its hinges a moment later as Henrik entered at a near run. Chot gasped as he looked up.

"F-father?" Chot stuttered, reaching for Henrik before he was cradled close in his sire's arms, "It _is_ you. How? How the spear-poking, troll corpse are you alive?"

"By the grace of High Ones," Henrik murmured, beginning to rock his trembling son, "I've been all over strange lands trying to first find Kahvi and then to find you, Faunt. My eyes see with such joy and my hands touch with the same. Zey! You dung-headed idiot, why were you not gentler in breaking the news to my faunt that I'm alive? Do you not think news like that would upset any elf, let alone one who is still ill? Chot's feverish and exhausted."

Chot snickered softly before laughing harder as he hugged his father close. This was Henrik. This was the one elf whom he had looked up to from infanthood and his joy at having him here was immense.

"I've missed you so," Chot breathed, leaning back up to look into his sire's face, "I danced for you, Father. Urda said you were gone and…and that was one of the worst days of my poking life. It felt like the ice had cracked beneath me, but I danced for you."

"I told him," Zey offered, sitting next to the father and son, "I told Henrik of the dance in his honor."

"Well, I am not dead so you honored my eventual return," Henrik voiced, reaching to wipe some tears from Chot's cheeks while his son glanced at the moisture in surprise, "You need to rest. You are exhausted and…"

"Fluffy! My Fluffy!" a joyous voice interrupted the Go-Back.

Chot head snapped up and he instantly held his arms out as No-name tore to the bed to crawl up and reach for his adoptive father.

"Fluffy Chot, I missed," No-name wailed, holding tight to Chot as Henrik and Zey smiled softly, "I was scared. Bad man takes you way and I not like and then shiny ball come and Grandfather Henrik teach me new words. He was yelling words like.. _umph_!"

"Um. Let's _not_ use those new words, Grandson," Henrik interrupted after having covered the cub's mouth as his eldest glared at him, "I was a little angry when I saw that human disappear with my son, Chot, and didn't know a faunt was near."

"Hmm," Chot hummed before looking down at No-name as Henrik took his hand away from the confused child's lips, "Cub, Grandfather Henrik uses some words that are too grownup for you yet and I'm not too happy that he used those poking words around you. You and I will talk about the new words later, okay?"

"Kay," No-name agreed as Chot wiped some tears from his cheeks, "Want to stay with you. Want to, Fluffy Chot."

"You and that cursed name," Chot chortled as the cub grinned at the obvious tease, "Very well, Cub. You are still sleepy judging by your eyes. Under the furs. There is no need to be frightened anymore. You are safe with me."

No-name beamed wide as Henrik helped him snuggle to Chot's side and the cub dropped off rather quickly as Chot held him close.

"Fluffy Chot?" Henrik questioned as his son snorted looking tired.

"Couldn't speak very well when we found him," Chot yawned out as Zey tucked him in, "Was learning words like soft and fluffy soon after Jethel and I took the cub in. Declared that I was fluffy because of my hair. Started calling me 'Fluffy' or 'Fluffy Chot' and I can't break him of the habit. He's developed a strange fascination with my hair for some reason and cried terribly when I trimmed it down one day so I've let it grow ever since. See how he holds the end of some of my mane? Won't sleep without holding to me like this."

"I think that the word 'Fluffy' is his word for 'father' for right now," Henrik whispered as his son's eyes looked at him in surprise, "Your mane has become the faunt's symbol of security. He was huffing when I tucked him in with Jethel. The faunt said he couldn't sleep without his 'Fluffy' and I didn't understand why Jethel had him hold onto a lock of his hair. Makes sense now. You better share one of those poking beads with me, Faunt. I'll have my new grandson on my family braid, thank you."

Chot smirked at his sire before reaching to pull his braid out of his mane to select the nearest bead from the end. Henrik happily took the bead and gently reached to close his son's eyes. It took no time for Chot's breathing to even out as he curled around his faunt sleeping deeply. Henrik worked on adding the new bead to his braid while he speared Zey with his gaze.

 _-Do not upset my eldest faunt again, Zey.-_

 _-Didn't mean to do that. He asked about the babe and his little brother. I slipped and said Jethel was with you and he took it the wrong way.-_

 _-High Ones, Zey! He poking thought his little brother was dead, didn't he?-_

 _-Exactly. I tried to reassure him, but the information was too much. The faunt was getting overwhelmed. He's so tired and worn that he can hardly think straight. The good news is our bond is sealed fully now and he can begin to strengthen and recover.-_

 _-Ah! Good. Go clean up. You smell. I'll watch my faunt. Be quick.-_

 _-Okay. I'll be back soon.-_

Zey hesitated at the door. The draw to be near his soul match was strong, but Henrik's stern glare had Zey softly shutting the door.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Eight

Chot smirked at his sire before reaching to pull his braid out of his mane to select the nearest bead from the end. Henrik happily took the bead and gently reached to close his son's eyes. It took no time for Chot's breathing to even out as he curled around his faunt sleeping deeply. Henrik worked on adding the new bead to his braid while he speared Zey with his gaze.

 _-Do not upset my eldest faunt again, Zey.-_

 _-Didn't mean to do that. He asked about the babe and his little brother. I slipped and said Jethel was with you and he took it the wrong way.-_

 _-High Ones, Zey! He poking thought his little brother was dead, didn't he?-_

 _-Exactly. I tried to reassure him, but the information was too much. The faunt was getting overwhelmed. He's so tired and worn that he can hardly think straight. The good news is our bond is sealed fully now and he can begin to strengthen and recover.-_

 _-Ah! Good. Go clean up. You smell. I'll watch my faunt. Be quick.-_

 _-Okay. I'll be back soon.-_

Zey hesitated at the door. The draw to be near his soul match was strong, but Henrik's stern glare had Zey softly shutting the door.

"Zey?" Jethel called, walking over quickly as the Go-Back turned, "No-name and Henrik are both gone. Where are they? How is my brother?"

"Chot woke for a moment and is healing," Zey began as the younger elf breathed a sigh of relief, "Henrik and No-name are with Chot now. The child is sleeping with his father while Henrik watches them both. I've been asked to clean up some. Wish to join?"

"I do, but I don't know where," Jethel easily agreed, falling into step with the Go-Back, "I feel sticky and stiff."

Zey knew the feeling. He'd wanted to crawl out of his leathers the minute he'd arrived in the forevergreen.

"The forevergreen is poking nasty," Zey grunted with a shudder, "That air felt wet and disgusting. Could knock that Wolfrider one for taking my soul match there."

"There was need at the time to go and rescue a comrade," Jethel explained with a light chuckle, "We helped Windkin, but Chot hated the forevergreen from day one and nearly described it the exact way you just did, Zey. Must be a Go-Back thing."

"Perhaps," Zey snorted, "Too humid and hot. The fevers Chot suffered must have been made worse by that weather."

"It was _terrible_ ," Jethel shuddered out, "Brother would reach times when he wasn't even lucid. I'd douse him with water to try and bring down the fever while No-name just sobbed, holding tight to Chot. Fever leaves worked for a while, but then it all got so much worse. I am glad that you came to find us."

Zey growled at the information and then forced himself to calm. Chot would pick up on his thoughts and wake. His soul match needed to sleep right now. Henrik said to go bathe so the point was finding a place to do that.

"You," Zey called seeing a Sun Villager that turned to glare at him, "Sorry, I don't know your name to be able to call to you more politely. Is there a place for Jethel and I to bathe? I've been told I smell and I can agree that a stinking Go-Back is not easy on the nose."

"I'd agree with that statement," the elf snorted, nodding at the apology as he relaxed, "Ahdri was able to pull a spring up from the earth and Timmain showed my people how to shape some bathing chambers. This way."

"I can show them, Kendai. Thanks for being willing to help my friends out," Dart voiced, walking over as the Sun Villager smiled at him and took his leave, "How is Chot?"

"Resting with his faunt," Zey answered, nodding at the Wolfrider, "He needs a lot of rest, but will be fine with time. What are you carrying?"

"My mother made some leathers for you, No-name and Jethel," Dart said, showing the garments, "She is working on Henrik's leathers now, but she was unsure about the measurements for Chot. He is not at his normal weight."

"Good point," Zey groaned, shaking his head, "Chot will gain his weight back, but it will take time. He's too poking thin now, but he has no other leathers to wear thanks to those filthy humans. I'd hate to see work wasted if my soul match cannot use leathers later that he can wear now, but Chot certainly cannot walk about unclothed."

"That won't be a problem. I can remake any leathers that Chot needs as he gains weight."

The group turned and Jethel and Zey blinked at the lovely elf maiden dressed in gossamer silks. Dart quickly introduced his mother.

"I have back up leathers half made for times like this," Moonshade admitted with a small smile, "That is how I was able to finish so many leathers for all of you so quickly. I will wait until Chot is able to move about more to ready his leathers. Enjoy the baths. They are quite refreshing."

Zey and Jethel blinked before nodding politely at Moonshade.

" _That's_ your mother?" Jethel asked with a blush as Dart scowled at the younger while Moonshade left, "She's _beautiful_."

"She is also mated," Dart insisted as Jethel blushed redder at being caught staring, "My father wouldn't appreciate you ogling his lifemate even if he didn't mind sharing, but I don't think my father would share even if you asked."

"I would _never_ ask that," Jethel gasped as Zey chuckled, "Stop it, Go-Back."

"Let the faunt ogle," Zey snorted as Jethel went nearly purple in embarrassment, "Shows he's got good taste. Your mother is fish-poking stunning."

"Shut up _now_ ," Jethel groaned as Zey and Dart focused on the elf and laughed, "None of this is funny. Shut up!"

"What's wrong, Faunt?" Henrik snapped as he walked over and glared at Dart and Zey to pull Jethel behind him, "What is going on here? What have you two done to my youngest? Words better start flowing before I begin cracking a couple of skulls."

Jethel had to hide his giggles as Dart and Zey stammered out excuses. It wasn't too bad to be adopted by a wild Go-Back like Henrik.

"Pfaugh," Henrik snorted at the excuses, "Watch yourselves around my faunts, the _both_ of you. The healer is watching Chot and my grandson. We'll all wash up. Good to know that I can get some new leathers. I think mine can stand up on their own. Come, Faunt. Zey, mind yourself. Remember that you have to still garner my and Jethel's approval to be near our kin."

Zey sighed as Jethel waggled his eyebrows at him in fun. Poke it all. Bathing was glorious and Zey reveled in the feel of his new leathers. A tugging at his heart made him pause.

"Chot is waking," Zey informed his comrades as Jethel brightened, "He's pretty worn out still for visitors. Can you wait until later today to see him, Jethel?"

"Of course," Jethel agreed quickly, turning in the bath to look up at Zey, "Anything that is best for Brother. Let him know how happy I am that he is healing."

"Get some food in my faunt," Henrik ordered from beside Dart, "If my grandson is awake, send him with Leetah here. That babe smelled nearly as bad as you did. Nothing stays clean in sticky weather like that. Ugh! Leave No-name's leathers with me."

Zey nodded and hurried away. It was Shenshen that loaded a tray of food for Chot.

"Get him fed," Shenshen instructed eyeing Zey wearily, "The loud one was too thin which is nothing like how that elf usually is from what I remember."

"The 'loud one' as you call Chot is my soul match," Zey bit out before calming, "I'm sorry. We Go-Backs can be hard to handle at times, but Chot is the one that my life revolves around. I can't handle others insulting him when he is ill and cannot defend himself. Chot always spoke up to be heard. He speaks to point out ideas and dangers, trying to shield the ones he is looking after. He tries to get others to listen to protect them, do you not see that?"

"I do now," Shenshen sighed, shaking her head, "Why didn't he just come out and say that to begin with instead of grumbling all the time? You Go-Backs are complicated."

"We are," Zey snorted, shaking his head much as Shenshen had just done, "Thank you for the food. This softer porridge you made will be easier for Chot to eat. My bonded is waking. I need to leave. Excuse me."

The Go-Back hurried to the room that housed Chot. He walked in and saw Leetah helping No-name untangle from the sleeping elf.

"Ah," Zey whispered, setting the tray down and bending to get at the cub's level, "Hi, No-name. My name is Zey. Remember me from the forevergreen? I helped your Grandfather Henrik get your Fluffy Chot back for you."

"Uh-huh," No-name sighed, yawning wide as Zey and Leetah smiled at the sleepy faunt, "I remember."

"It is time for you to have a nice bath with Jethel and your grandfather," Zey instructed as No-name whined, looking back to Chot, "Don't worry. You won't leave Chot for very long. Grandfather Henrik will bring you back here once your Fluffy is awake, okay?"

"Promise?" No-name asked, "Want to be with my Fluffy Chot."

"I promise," Zey agreed easily, "I'll come get you myself if your grandfather takes too long because your Fluffy Chot would demand that I go get his cub."

No-name brightened then and didn't fuss as Leetah took him so he could bathe.

"You are good with faunts," Chot remarked as Zey smiled at his bonded, "No-name is trusting you. That takes a lot for my cub. He's had a hard beginning to his life."

"You'll have to tell me the story later," Zey hummed, retrieving the tray of food, "It's time to eat. You've been running on empty for a while. I can feel it and I'm not too happy with that. Can you sit up for me?"

Chot did as was asked and then sighed, gazing down at the tray settled in his lap once Zey had propped some furs behind his back.

"Those new leathers look much better on you. The old ones looked worn through. I'll have to say that it is weird to feel you within my mind all the time," Chot admitted.

"Probably, but I'll say it is worse to not feel that," Zey groaned with a shake of his head, "It felt like there was a piece of me missing all the time. Since I knew what was happening, I didn't feel the same pain you did, but your absence was awful."

"This is all poking strange to feel such need for you to be close. I'm not used to this," Chot snorted, reaching to stir the porridge with a spoon before wrinkling his nose, "What is this? It smells familiar, but looks odd."

"Some kind of fish porridge," Zey answered, reaching to try a finger full, "Not bad. Kind of like Vok's fish stew from long ago. Do you need help eating?"

"Yes," Chot sighed, showing his shaking hands, "I feel so worn out. I hate feeling weak like this. Feel like a snot-nosed, helpless infant."

"Eating will help you strengthen," Zey advised, sitting and taking the bowl to spoon a bit of the porridge into Chot's mouth, "Good?"

"Mmm," Chot hummed, taking another mouthful gratefully, "You are different, Zey. You're not the same cocky, troll scat from before."

"I'm not," Zey agreed as he paused, "I said that truth about your absence before, Chot. losing you nearly poking destroyed me. My focus is clearer. I know my place now."

"Where is that?" Chot questioned after accepting another mouthful of porridge.

"With you, wherever you wish to be," Zey admitted as Chot's eyes widened, "Being bonded means needing one another close. I'll keep my distance, if you wish, but don't send me away. I can't…please let me stay, Faunt."

"I'd not send you away," Chot sniffed irritably, "Feed me, Idiot. That stuff is poking good and _don't_ call me by that name. I already have my cub calling me by a stupid name and won't have that coming from you too."

Zey snorted and returned to feeding his soul match. Chot ate and drank until he couldn't any longer. The two stared at one another before Zey finally leaned and kissed Chot so softly on the lips as the other's lips parted to allow more access. The bond was tugging at Zey hard to take the next step, but he realized he couldn't do this.

"Too soon," Zey murmured, trying to pull away only to feel himself tugged closer, "Chot, this is too soon."

"Not so," Chot growled, "Damn bond. Pulling so hard. Need this. Need so bad."

So Zey didn't waste his time on thinking too hard.

 **With Dart:**

Dart paused in his bathing at the sound of running feet. Henrik turned in the water pool and gleefully caught his new grandson as No-name ran at him nude as the day of his birth.

"Zey-elf said to come have bath while my Fluffy sleeping," the cub chirped excitedly while Henrik held him on a hip, "Pretty Leetah take my leathers and I run in here so fast. You see, Grandfather Henrik?"

"So fast," Henrik agreed as the cub grinned, "Let's get all that forevergreen stink off of you, Faunt. Down we go."

"He's happy," Jethel whispered to Dart as the two watched the older elf deal with squirmy cub, "I don't have to have known Henrik for long to see that."

"I agree," Dart said, watching the two, "Henrik is a natural with cubs."

"So is Chot," Jethel reminded as Dart paused, "You and the others never sat and listened when he looked after Sunstream and I. Chot was able to help both Sunstream and I grow. He has done wonders with No-name. The cub barely spoke when we found him. Now look."

Dart chuckled at seeing No-name happily splashing about singing a Go-Back song that Henrik must have taught to Chot as a cub and now Chot had taught his adopted child. Henrik was singing right along with the cub as he worked quickly to wash the lad's hair.

"Come help me, Son," Henrik snorted around a face full of water as Jethel rose quickly, "We'll have to work together to catch this slippery fish."

"Fishy, fishy," No-name giggled, trying to take off as Henrik caught him, "Slippy-slide fishy. Wiggle, wiggle and I slip away!"

"Did this in the forevergreen too," Jethel snickered, tickling the happy child within Henrik's arms, "Chot and I had to catch him all the time."

"Well, he's caught now," Henrik stated, pulling No-name closer as the cub squealed, "Let's get you all clean so you can play some, Grandson. Down we go."

Dart stood to dry himself and put his leathers back on. He wanted to leave this new family to enjoy one another's company. The Wolfrider decided to go peek in on Chot and ended up blushing to the roots of his hair when he cracked the door open. Chot and Zey were twined around one another and doing more than what Dart expected.

"Oh," Chot moaned as Zey pressed against him, "Mm, Zey."

Dart blinked as he saw Zey's hips continue to move in fluid movements beneath the furs as Chot writhed against his soul mate. He remembered times like this with his Shushen. He had Kimo now, but Shushen was still as dear to him as the elf had been when he was alive.

"My brave warrior," Zey breathed, continuing to take his lovemate, "How I've yearned for this. Waited for you for so long."

Dart blushed with every grunt and whine the two lovers made, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The joining was wild and seemed pleasant to both. Chot moaned as Zey's fingers carded through his longer locks before the two cried out as one as the union ended while the two elves spasmed against one another for a moment.

"Waited so long," Zey whispered, pulling Chot's to lie against him, "How did I never see what you were to me?"

"Wish you had because _that_ was glorious," Chot panted as his bonded chuckled, "Want some more real soon."

A hand drew Dart away as the door was quietly shut by another's hand while the Wolfrider turned to see a wet-haired Henrik. The elder didn't look very happy at all as he glared at Dart.

"Um…sorry," Dart mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Chapter Nine

Dart blushed with every grunt and whine the two lovers made, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The joining was wild and seemed pleasant to both. Chot moaned as Zey's fingers carded through his longer locks before the two cried out as one as the union ended while the two elves spasmed against one another for a moment.

"Waited so long," Zey whispered, pulling Chot's to lie against him, "How did I never see what you were to me?"

"Wish you had because _that_ was glorious," Chot panted as his bonded chuckled, "Want some more real soon."

A hand drew Dart away as the door was quietly shut by another's hand while the Wolfrider turned to see a wet-haired Henrik. The elder didn't look very happy at all as he glared at Dart.

"Um…sorry," Dart mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

"That was not for your eyes," Henrik fussed as Door blushed, "I knew that the bond between Zey and my faunt would lead to a union. That was private for them. I followed when I saw you leave. My eldest faunt would be sick to know that you watched him like that."

"I know, but…it was beautiful," Dart admitted as Henrik's face softened, "Reminded me of my first love."

"The elf that my tribe killed," Henrik sighed, placing a hand to Dart's shoulder, "Zey told me of that day. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was so long ago, but the pain still pulls," Dart admitted, looking down, "I have healed, but not enough to forget."

"Forgetting means that your lovemate wasn't important to you," Henrik pointed out as Dart growled, "See? He is still a part of your heart for you to feel anger at a possible slight. He'll always be with you then."

Dart nodded and then blushed as more noises sang from the room he had just been looking within.

"They need this," Henrik admitted with a grin, "Their bond is too strong not to end up with them becoming lifemates. Gives me more fuel to tease Zey with. Ha! Walk, Dart, and never spy on my faunt again. On with you. I've got to rescue my youngest faunt from my grandson."

Dart allowed himself to be led away and enjoyed watching Henrik instruct Jethel on making beads out of clay as No-name clamored to help a little while later.

 **Back with Chot and Zey:**

Zey grinned as he enticed whimpers and whines out with each roll of his hips. Taking Chot was more pleasurable than any tumble in the furs with a she-elf. This was right.

"Should stop," Zey panted out as he continued to move within his bonded, "You are not fully healed."

"Okay, then poking stop," Chot huffed, pressing fully against Zey for better friction, "But I'll kill you later. Don't you dare bucking stop. Zey, more. Uhn. So…more, oh, more. More!"

Zey moved harder and groaned as his lover growled in pleasure. This was right. This was Chot and the stars he saw at completion were shared by his bonded. Would it always be like this? High Ones, he hoped so.

"Enough," Zey urged as Chot whimpered in his arms, "You are spent."

"Spent in the best way," Chot panted, looking up at Zey, "You are my first, Zey. I've had no other."

"Your first?" Zey gasped, sitting up, "What? All of the dances we danced. No one?"

"I've always just been 'that Chot,'" the other elf sighed, "I'm not the most attractive elf about and I tried too hard with ones that I knew would reject me. I see now that I did that so ones I really wanted wouldn't know and reject this silly Go-Back and break my heart. I've been too guarded in my life."

"I think all Go-Backs are," Zey groaned, leaning to kiss Chot once again, "You were never 'that' anything, Chot, and don't you ever say you are not attractive because you are, just like your sire. You are beautiful, loyal, and strong and I now realize you always have been. I think we never noticed our bond because our tribe doesn't acknowledge our true feelings well. It is okay to let down our guards and be vulnerable sometimes. Be mine always. Be my lifemate. Let me protect you and your son as much as I know I can trust you to protect me. Will you, Faunt?"

"I will," Chot agreed as Zey beamed, "Only on two conditions."

"What is it?" Zey asked, already picking up on his bonded's thoughts.

"One, stop calling me 'Faunt,'" Chot growled as Zey whipped his head back and laughed hard, "Two, one more ride. Intense like a dance. Show me, Go-Back. Show me your needs because one day when I'm stronger—I'm so going to show you mine."

Zey growled as his passions erupted and he showed his new lifemate what he wanted as Chot took it happily. It was primal instinct that had him pounding harder and harder while Chot cried out with each thrust. This was more than Go-Back joining, this was two bonded so fully that their souls were one.

"Mine," Zey snapped, nipping at Chot's shoulder as his lover nodded and arched more, "Won't share. Mine!"

The two bit back screams as the joining finished before falling asleep twined within one another's arms.

"Henrik is going to _kill_ me," Zey whispered once he woke several hours later and looked to see the love bites he left on Chot's skin.

"You are so _right_ , Boy," Henrik breathed as Zey turned to see the elf in guilty shock, "My faunt is still weakened. Couldn't you have held off a little longer for wrestling in the furs?"

"No," Zey moaned as he blushed, "The bond was too much for either Chot or myself and…no. I won't apologize. Get with you. My lifemate is still sleeping and I want him to stay that way."

"Lifemate?" Henrik questioned before reaching and twisting Zey's ear as the younger bit back a hiss of pain, "No more joinings. Period, Boy. Not until my faunt is well. The bond is complete now and _you_ can learn some restraint or I'll knock the grease out of you."

"Father?" Chot questioned, rolling over before chortling at seeing Zey's pained face, "Let him go, Father. Zey go get some cursed food. I feel your hunger. You fed me and forgot to eat yourself. Father, I wish to bathe and see my cub and brother."

"Alright then, Faunt," Henrik agreed easily as he felt Chot's cheeks, "I think you are safe enough to move about a bit. Your fever is much lower than yesterday and I'm sure a nice bath will help you feel even better. Zey, go eat."

The red-head snorted as the furs were ripped away to wrap around Chot while the elder lifted his son and walked from the room.

"And _that_ is my new kin now," Zey sighed, standing to clean himself with a bowl of water that Henrik must have brought, "This is going to be interesting."

Zey walked to the bathing chambers a little later and chuckled at seeing No-name have to be restrained by Jethel from leaping into the bath with Chot and Henrik. His lifemate reached to help the boy out of his leathers so that the cub could cuddle close and chirp question after question at Chot. It amazed Zey that his lifemate never once lost his patience with the lad. Chot had a rotten temper at times, but it seemed he curbed his brusqueness around the cubling.

"I ride in sparkly ball and eat fish porridge and meet Shenshen," No-name bragged as Chot listened while Henrik washed his son's mane, "Dart-elf let me pet his wolf and the wolf licked me, right, Jethel?"

"Sure did," Jethel agreed as Chot and he nodded at one another looking content, "No-name is making a lot of friends and talking much better, Brother."

"Am, Fluffy," No-name beamed out as Chot laughed, "Feel better now? No more ows?"

"I do feel better and no more ows, Cub," Chot agreed before mock growling as his father dumped water over his head, "Grandfather Henrik is being mean, Cub. Go get that troll-mucker. Get him good for me, No-name."

Zey grinned as the faunt splashed Henrik as hard as he could while the elder pretended to drown. Jethel chuckled from as far away as possible so not to get wet, holding the child's leathers and it looked like Henrik had a new set of leathers waiting for him too.

 _-Go eat, Zey. I want to introduce you properly to my son.-_

 _-Anything you wish, Beloved.-_

Zey smiled to himself as he found his way back to the room for eating. None invited him to sit with them, but he hadn't expect any warmth from Sun Villagers any time soon. He ate quickly and efficiently in his eagerness to get back to Chot.

"Hello, Zey. How is Chot?"

"Hello, Sunstream," Zey greeted the other elf, "Chot is doing better and is enjoying a soak in the baths while No-name drowns Henrik."

"I see," Sunstream chuckled, "I feel that your bond is settled. There isn't a feeling of emptiness within you anymore."

"True," Zey hummed, "Chot filled the hole. He and I are one finally. I thank you for all that you did to help me find my soul match. That was all too close for my blood."

"I'm sure that your statement is very true. However, you should know that many are unsure of you within the palace," Sunstream admitted as Zey nodded, "I feel no such anger. You have repented from that time. I feel that within you too."

"I will just have to continue to show that I'm not that old elf," Zey decided, standing, "I need to return to Chot now, Sunstream. I'll work hard to show that I'm a better person. I promise."

"I have no doubts," Sunstream stated as he smiled at Zey, "Let Chot know that I will visit him as soon as my mother allows."

Zey nodded once again and hurried his step to return to Chot's quarters. He watched from the doorway as Henrik combed out Chot's hair while his beloved's faunt sat in Chot's lap chattering away.

"I made this for my Fluffy with Jethel," No-name giggled showing Chot something in his palm, "Like?"

"I do," Chot answered, taking a bead carefully between two fingers, "You and Jethel were making beads, Cub?"

"Mmhm," Henrik agreed, leaning to show his son the new additions to his own family braid, "Now my _two_ sons _and_ grandson are represented."

"Here, Father, would you place my new bead on my braid?" Chot asked as his father took the bobble while No-name beamed happily, "All full, Zey?"

"Completely," Zey grinned out, coming to sit by his lifemate, "Your mane is glorious, Chot."

"You did always like long hair," Chot snorted before noticing his son getting quiet and holding to him tight, "What is it, Cub? Why are you nervous?"

"Why Zey-elf always here?" No-name blurted, staring at Zey suspiciously, "He not my grandfather or Jethel friend. Why _he_ here?"

"Ah," Henrik breathed in understanding that this was a private matter while he handed Zey the brush, "I'll go check on Jethel. I'll be back later, Faunt. You be a good boy, No-name, and listen to your Fluffy."

"Kay," No-name agreed easily before looking back to Chot once Henrik had closed the door.

"Brush my hair for me, Zey," Chot instructed as his lifemate stood to do as he asked, "Cub, do you remember how we discussed that sometimes two elves stay together forever because they love one another? I told you that elves like that are called lifemates, right?"

"Yes," No-name answered, "You said mama and my sire weren't lifemates which is why they didn't stay together, but that doesn't mean they didn't love me. So…um…does Zey-elf love you and want to stay ever and ever to be a lifemate?"

"I sure do," Zey offered for Chot as the cub scowled at him making the red-head realize what the problem was, "I want to love your Fluffy and help him when he needs me, but that doesn't mean that I'm taking Chot away from you. He's _your_ Fluffy."

"Yeah," No-name whimpered as Chot hugged him close, "You won't go away like Mama, Fluffy? You'll still want me even if Zey loves Fluffy Chot too?"

"How could I not want my cub?" Chot demanded, holding the child's face in his hands, "You're my No-name. Whose beads are on my family braid?"

"Mine," No-name chirped, reaching for the familiar plait, "My beads here."

"I'll never leave you," Chot vowed as his son relaxed, "Plus, you have Zey here too. He's my lifemate, Cub, which means he's going to love you very much too. Zey will help me keep you safe."

"I swear I will, No-name," Zey offered as the cub blinked at him.

No-name studied Zey with narrowed eyes before nodding.

"He can stay," No-name decided as Chot and Zey chuckled, "Come play, Fluffy."

"I can't right now," Chot admitted as his adopted son wilted, "Did you see how Grandfather Henrik had to carry me back from bathing? I can't walk very well right now, but no worries because I'll get all better again very soon. I'm just not strong enough yet and I'm so tired, Cubling."

"Aww," No-name whined, "Thought you better and no more ows."

"I am better, but not back to the way I was before I got sick," Chot explained, "I hate that I'm so poking worn out, Cub, but Zey is going to help me get all better so we can play together as soon as possible, okay?"

"Kay," No-name agreed easily, hugging Chot again while glaring at Zey, "Hurry and make my Fluffy better, Zey-elf."

"Aye, Faunt," Zey answered, returning to brushing his lifemate's mane, "I'll work really hard to make sure your Fluffy Chot gets strong again."

"Can Dart and _I_ play with you, Cub?" a voice said as Yun peeked in making No-name squeal happily as he hopped down to run to her, "I'll take that as a yes."

"This my new friend," No-name grinned out, yanking Yun over to Chot, "See, Fluffy? This my friend and her name Yun. She came and played with me when I was waiting for Leetah to make you all better and she says she a Go-Back too. Can play with until you get all better again?"

"You will watch him carefully?" Chot demanded as Yun snickered, "I mean it, Yun. The cub is always curious and can disappear on you quickly."

"Gets lost," No-name huffed, turning to Chot, "Not mean to."

"I know, Cub," Chot soothed, "Yun?"

"I'll hold his hand the whole time," Yun promised, "You are looking much better than last I saw you."

"Don't remind me," Chot sighed before noticing the trembling lips of his son, "That's all done and over with now and soon I can take you out to play, Cub. Yun, watch your words. No-name, I want to hear that you've been good and not run off all over the place like a mad, snow cat while playing with Dart and Yun, understood? Yun will tell me the truth."

"I be good," No-name chirped, forgetting his upset at the prospect of getting to play, "Play seek?"

"Not on your frost-bitten _life_ , Cub," Chot snorted as No-name huffed, "That's how you got lost last time. Yun, no seeking games. I've been teaching the cub some tracking skills. Maybe he can show you what he's learned."

Zey hid his snorts. He knew this code from growing up near Henrik and Chot. "Don't you dare lose my son. Simple games would be better to keep an eye on my child."

"That went better than I expected," Chot stated once Yun had led the excited cub away, "No-name doesn't understand sharing affections right now."

"I'll tread carefully," Zey promised as Chot smirked at him, "You should sleep."

"Agreed," Chot groaned as Zey helped him settle on the bed, "Will you ask my father to watch my cub, Zey? I just…No-name is a handful and I need to know that he is safe or I can't rest."

"I'll go get Henrik," Zey soothed as Chot relaxed, "He'll guard the faunt. Don't fret, Chot. You need to rest so you can strengthen. I promised your son that I'd make sure you get better."

Zey frowned at the exhaustion he felt radiating from his lifemate. The joinings were enjoyable, but Henrik was right, Zey should have put his foot down and waited.

"Oh, good," Zey said when he stuck his head out of Chot's room to see his old comrade waiting against a wall, "Henrik, your son feels nervous that No-name is playing with Yun and Dart. He trusts the two, but says that your grandson is a wily faunt that gets himself accidently lost. Would you watch over the child so Chot can rest better?"

"Absolutely," Henrik agreed, "Tell my faunt that I'll allow nothing to happen to his son. I'll even get Jethel to help me since he knows No-name's ways better than me. See to my faunt, Boy."

Zey nodded and closed the door to see Chot looking relieved.

"You heard?" Zey asked as his soul match nodded with sleepy eyes, "Time to sleep, Beloved."

"Kay," Chot sighed, accidently echoing his cub's speech, "Tired, Zey."

Zey pulled off his leathers and slid under the covers to gather Chot close. The feel of his soul match's ribs through his skin made Zey frown.

"You sleep, Faunt," Zey ordered as Chot snorted at the name, "When you wake, I'll get some more of that porridge you like so much. Need to fatten you up so we can get you new leathers."

"Those mucking humans took my old leathers," Chot murmured, snuggling against Zey, "What happen to those others… the black poking things?"

"Burned into dust. Sleep, Faunt," Zey whispered as Chot drifted quickly, "Vile humans. Touching you. Looking upon you. Never again."

Zey groused a little before falling asleep until a small whine woke him a couple of hours later. The red-head opened his eyes to see No-name pouting with Henrik sending to Zey that it was time for the faunt to nap. Zey smiled at the unhappy cub and instantly stood to help the boy undress. No-name was feeling like his place was stolen by Zey.

"I was just keeping _your_ spot nice and warm. Very quiet now," Zey warned as No-name nodded, looking to his sleeping father, "Up we go. Cuddle your Fluffy gently. There we go. I'll sleep beside you, okay?"

"Kay," No-name agreed as Chot instinctively pulled him close, "You can have _that_ spot. This _my_ spot."

"Sounds good," Zey agreed, trying to keep his grin from showing, "That is only your spot. I'll never take it from you."

"Kay," No-name hummed, closing his eyes looking much happier.

Zey tucked the two in and slid in beside the cubling. This was his family now. His lifemate and a faunt that needed raising. The warmth of this thought made him beam before he startled as fingers curled around his own. Chot hummed sleepily and opened his eyes a second to smile at Zey as he squeezed his lifemate's fingers before curling up with No-name to drift back to sleep.

"This _is_ my spot," Zey thought to himself, stroking a thumb gently over Chot's palm.

To be continued…


	10. Epilogue

**What Decisions Can Bring to Be**

Okay. One of my best friends is Turtle Babe. She has been writing a great story about Chot. He too is my favorite elf and I've been dared by Turtle Babe to write a Chot story of my own. Challenge accepted!

This is quite an alternative universe fic and possible yaoi so be warned.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Epilogue

 **With Dart several days later:**

Dart wasn't happy that Dodia hadn't agreed to leave the forevergreen. Sunstream had assured him that Dodia knew what she was doing and had made her own decisions, but it just didn't sit right. No-name was Dodia's child. Didn't she want to raise her cub?

"Dart, I have a blasted _bone_ to pick with you!"

The Wolfrider turned in surprise to see Chot stomping angrily his way. The Go-Back was getting stronger and showing signs of gaining weight, but wasn't allowed to leave the palace yet per Leetah's orders since it would probably be a season before he filled out completely. His new leathers looked good on him, but why was Chot so angry?

"What I do?" Dart asked when he saw Zey following his lifemate looking just as angered.

"What do you _mean_ bringing up Dodia in front of my cub?" Chot snapped, stabbing Dart hard in the chest with a finger, "No-name still has nightmares of Dodia leaving him the way she did. That was buck-rotting _cruel_ , Dart!"

"The faunt is crying his eyes out in Henrik's arms right now," Zey growled as he crossed his arms tightly, "What the _poke_ were you thinking, Troll Dung?"

"I didn't speak in front of…wait," Dart began before pausing, "I thought I smelled the cub's scent, but assumed it was left over from him being in that area before. He wasn't there when I was speaking to Cutter and Sunstream, but I think he was hiding near."

"That does sound like my cub," Chot grunted, placing a hand on his hip, "I'll deal with the hiding, but Dodia is not to be brought up anywhere near No-name. My cub fears being abandoned again and the fears blasted jump when he is reminded of his mother. Follow that scent before opening your dull-bladed mouth, Wolfrider. _Bah_!"

Dart hissed as Chot whacked him hard in the side of the head before turning and stalking towards his father. Henrik was hurrying over with the crying cub as No-name wailed for his "Fluffy." Yep. Chot was exactly like his sire.

"That slap serves you right," Zey chuckled as he and Dart watched Chot lift No-name to hug him close while Henrik fretted around the two, "Good to see my lifemate's strength levels getting better."

"Much better," Dart groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head while he watched as Chot stooped to set his cub down and talk softly to the crying lad, "I didn't mean to upset the cubling."

"I think he's calming," Zey pointed out as No-name allowed Henrik to wipe his face down while little fingers tangled in Chot's mane, "No-name holds to Chot's hair like that when he needs reassurance. My lifemate was about to poking gut you, Dart. I'd have helped. Watch your mouth around my faunt."

"Your faunt? No-name?" Dart questioned before stilling as Zey pulled out a short braid from behind his neck with familiar beads, "Ah, No-name seems to have found a family."

" _Two_ fathers, a grandfather, and an uncle," Zey confirmed with a nod, "We don't like it when our faunt is upset. Watch yourself."

Dart snorted and nodded as Zey walked to be with his new family. Jethel wandered over to Dart and grinned at his former leader.

"My-family-is-angry-at-you," Jethel sang as Dart sighed, "I can't believe this, Dart."

"Believe what? That I upset the cub?" Dart asked, "I swear I didn't mean to and I'll be more careful what I say near him."

"No," Jethel chuckled, "Well…yes. Don't upset my nephew again, but I was actually speaking about the fact that I have a family. My parents died when I was little so the village raised me and then later Chot. I called Chot my brother, but then to actually be incorporated in Henrik's family so easily. I'm amazed and…honored."

"You honor me by being a good, brave warrior who can lead like a chieftain," Henrik praised, taking both Dart and Jethel by surprise as the two jumped, "Go give your nephew a snuggle, Son. He needs his family near thanks to this blasted Wolfrider."

"Sorry," Dart offered as Jethel ran and scooped No-name up to twirl the surprised cubling, making the babe squeal happily while Henrik glared at Dart angrily, "I never meant for No-name to hear me."

"You just got off my bad side, Dart," Henrik fussed as the Wolfrider grimaced, "Don't poking nudge the bear."

"Got it, got it," Dart agreed before laughing with Henrik as No-name wobbled once he was placed back on his feet to walk unsteadily back to Chot with a beaming grin, "Looks like the cub is over his upset."

"Looks that way," Henrik agreed, watching his family with apparent fondness, "What now, Wolfrider?"

"My tribe is returning to our holt in the other lands tomorrow," Dart admitted, "It's time for me to leave. Thank you, Henrik."

"For what?" Henrik inquired, turning to Dart.

"For giving me a chance to make things right," Dart explained, "For allowing me to help you bring my lost tribemates out of that forevergreen. I made a mistake in not going to find Chot, Jethel, and Dodia. I only wish that all three were here."

"That warrior made her choices," Henrik sniffed, "She did what she thought was right for her faunt. My grandson is with his real family, safe and loved just as his mother would have wanted. That is what matters now. I will accept your thanks and offer my own. Listen, Dart. I still disagree with your decisions from the past, but look at what those decisions wrought. I have two, grown faunts now, a grandson, and a mess of a Go-Back for a son-in-law. You are lucky that things worked out like this or I'd have gutted your poking body and thrown the pieces to the ice bears. Good journey, Dart."

Dart snickered as Henrik walked away. Chot caught the Wolfrider's eyes and smirked teasingly. That Go-Back knew exactly what his sire had just said.

"Come on, Dart-elf," No-name chirped, coming to tug on Dart's hand, "Let's eat lots and lots."

"I see who you take after," Dart chortled, scooping No-name up to walk towards the others, "Hungry all the time just like Chot."

"Like my Fluffy," No-name giggled, reaching eagerly for Chot, "Right, Zey-Zey? Just like my Fluffy?"

Dart blinked at Zey's new title while Chot took his cub back to set him down to walk.

"That's right, Faunt," Zey agreed ruffling the cub's hair as No-name grinned up at him, "You are just like your Fluffy."

"Silly, Cub," Chot fussed, leading his son by the hand towards the dining hall, "Of course you're like me. Who's my cubling?"

"Me!" No-name gushed, reaching for Zey's hand, "Come on, Zey-Zey. Shenshen is making rabbit stew today and that is my favorite."

"Everything is your poking favorite," Chot teased as the cub giggled, "Let's go, Cub."

Dart snorted with Henrik and Jethel as they followed the chirping cub as he skipped between his two parents. He startled at the lock-send from Zey.

 _-Thank you, Dart. You've helped me get my soul match back. I am glad to have become the elf I am for my lifemate and faunt. I cannot return your lost love, but you ever need me…ever, I'll come running. May the cold winds bite softer for you, Wolfrider.-_

Dart looked up and returned Zey's small smile. Then he felt some pride. He had wrought this. He had made good on his mistakes of the past. It was time to go home now.

The end.

Thanks to all who read. Thanks to the reviewers and thanks to Turtle Babe for allowing me to write a story that used some aspects of her series.

Peace out, Folks!

Was-Mokie


End file.
